The Event
by Candace Marie
Summary: Chris Halliwell's past. Why he came back to the past to save his family, why he told the lies that he told. What happened to his family, and why he was so neurotic. You will see the relationship Chris has with his family and his brother.
1. Chapter 1

The Event

Chapter One:

Christopher Perry Halliwell's birthday was in two days. He pouted though, filled with an immense sense of dread. He would only be fourteen, one more year until he could get his permit, two more years until he could get a license. Their father had given his other brother, Wyatt, a car, not that either Halliwell needed one, they both could orb. Dad wouldn't be at this birthday, he knew, just like he hadn't been at Chris's last five. Wy, though, he always managed to orb down in the nick of time. Dad, or Leo, as he had begun to call him ever since he was twelve, always had time for Wyatt. He never saw what Chris saw. He had seen his brother bully some younger kids, and with his powers. At the time he had ignored him, what could he do against the twice blessed one. It's not like Leo cared to stop him. He had also begun noticing that the book was changing. The spells in the book had been leaning more and m ore toward personal gain for years now, and Chris knew that Wyatt was behind it. He remembered the stories his mother had told him as a young child how the book was tied to them. Chris almost hated to come home and look at it, would it change him as Wyatt was changing? Wyatt used to be a sweet kid, Chris knew he did. Mom had told him stories of how Wyatt had been before he was born. How he had conjured a dragon and saved their mother's life. Of course, he had put her in danger too. He knew that Wyatt wielded the legendary sword Excalibur, maybe it had corrupted him? Chris didn't know, but he knew he had to fix it. Chris sighed as he used a spell to cut his hair before his mother found out.

"Wind and Air 

Disappear this Hair

Before my mother's Woe

Make it go"

He watched as his brown locks disappeared. He knew he could have glamored, but he wanted to make his mother happy. He went into the closet and changed into a green polo shirt that his mother said brought out his eyes, and a pair of khakis. He bent down and pulled out his shoes, "Polish" he said using Telekinetic Orbing since he wasn't sure where he put it in his room. His room! Shit! He looked around, his room was a mess. Mom was going to flip, whenever birthdays or holidays came around, she wanted everything perfect. Personal gain or death. He was choosing Personal Gain.

"Let the object of objection 

Become but a dream

As I cause the scene 

To become unseen." Chris looked around. "Not bad," he said and he turned around to hear clapping.

"Bravo, little brother."

"Wy, I didn't hear you come in."

"I orbed," he replied with a shrug. Chris felt for his missing hair as he stared up at his older brother. He looked into his cold eyes, and shivered. 

"I'm glad you are here, Wyatt, but I've asked you not to orb in without knocking."

"But then I wouldn't have witnessed how clean your room is. Can you say personal gain, Chris?"

"It's nothing, Wyatt."

"It's not anything when I do it," he replied.

"You do it for yourself; I'm doing it so Mom won't be mad."

"That's so different. I wonder what Dad would say?"

"Who cares? Just change before you come down. You don't want Mom to blow you to bits again."

"Don't worry about me," he said before orbing our. Chris let out a sigh as he went up to the attic to check the book. The spells were defiantly getting worse. Chris worried what could he do. He began shining his shoes, as he flipped through the book. He sensed his mother in the house, and he smiled. 

"Peanut," he heard. He closed the book and orbed up behind her.

"Looking for me," he said as she screamed.

"You scared me, Christopher." 

"Sorry, Mom, but you did call me, didn't you?"

"Yes, can you help me with these bags? I would ask Wyatt but he always seems busy. You should get out more, Chris. All you do is help me and look through the Book of Shadows. What are you looking for anyway?"

"I don't know," Chris said.

"If you figure it out, let me know. I didn't vanquish the Source of all Evil three times and not learn a thing or two."

"I know, Mom."

"Peanut, you really should get out there and live. Find a life separate from magic, away from this crazy family."

"Then I wouldn't be a fantastic cook. Besides what if I marry someone who cooks like Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige."

"God forbid."

"You don't mind?"

"No, Mom, I don't. "

"Your father promised he would be here this year. It's just last year the fairies were nearly wiped out."

"And the year before that it was the tooth fairy, I know, Mom," he said masking his emotions. "He should be here for us, for you," he said softly. 

"Where's your brother?"

"Probably with his demon friends," Chris replied offhandedly. 

"You don't think?"

Chris shrugged, "We are Halliwells, don't worry, they wouldn't dare try to hurt Wy. Everyone knows how powerful he is."

"I'm sorry, Chris. You know you are just as special, don't you."

"You were the last good thing to come from my marriage, and I still love him, even though he's an Elder now."

"I know," Chris said, turning away. He had to make sure his family was safe. There was something wrong with Wyatt and the book and he had to figure it out. He was not asking his mother for help. She had enough to worry about. 


	2. Chapter 2

Halliwells

Christopher Halliwell had to get to the bottom of what was going on with his brother. Every day he seemed to change more and more. Maybe Aunt Phoebe would know what to do; she was an empath after all. Of course, she was also married to Cole, who had formerly been the Source of all Evil. Cole. Of course, his mother had forbidden him to associate with Uncle Cole. Chris smiled, remembering one of his newer powers. He had only had this one since he was twelve; he had developed it while fighting with Leo. He had just wanted so desperately to get away from Leo, that he had astral projected to his secret place, the park. 

Chris couldn't remember when that had become his secret place, it seemed like forever. Whenever Mom and Dad had fought he had orbed there because he felt safe. Whenever, Wyatt upset him he went there. It was just beautiful and peaceful there. Sometimes, he would bring flowers with him and plant them, careful to sense for Wyatt because Wyatt would never let him live this down. It was enough that he was as talented as Mom at cooking. Wyatt had better things to do than cook. It seemed Dad was always taking him 'up there' so he could learn how to use Excalibur. He was left alone with his Mom most of the time, it didn't matter to him, not really. Only when he thought about how his father would rather save elves than be there for his younger son. Chris wondered what would happen when his whole world turned upside down, when would Leo acknowledge his existence? Chris shuddered at that thought. Wyatt was more powerful than he was from the moment he was born. He had heard the story a thousand times of how Mom had given birth to him at the Manor, how all magic had ceased on the day of his birth. It was a story that his father never got tired of telling. He knew he wasn't as important as his brother, from the moment he was born he had known that. The only people he felt important to was Mom and Gramps. Gramps always had time for him, so he didn't need or want Leo, not really. 

Chris lay down on his bed so that Mom would think he was asleep, as long as she didn't see him. He knew his Aunt Prue had been able to astral project, but his was more advanced. While in astral form he could use his powers. He orbed his astral self to Aunt Phoebe's. "Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Cole?" he asked. 

"Hey, Chris sweetie, what are you doing here?" 

"I needed to talk to someone, and I don't want to worry Mom. She has enough to worry about. I didn't really want to worry you either, Aunt Phoebes."

"We are your family, Chris. Worrying is what we are good at," Phoebe said as she put an arm around Chris. 

"Are we alone here? I mean Prue and Penny aren't here are they?"

"Not right now. They went over to Paige's."

"Good. It's just that…the book's changing Aunt Phoebe. It has been for sometime. I figured you might know what I can do. And I'm worried about Wyatt."

"Honey, you know Wyatt can take care of himself."

"That's not why I'm worried! Never mind, I'll take care of this myself. I've said too much already."

"Chris! Christopher!" Chris orbed out. Aunt Paige wouldn't be anymore help. She was Wyatt's godmother. He was the only one who saw what Wyatt did. He didn't want to see it. 

"Chris," he heard and he turned to see Cole standing there.

"You followed me!" Chris accused, his green eyes shooting green sparks at the older man.

"You worried your aunt, Christopher." Cole was the only one who called him Christopher, without being angry. 

"That wasn't my intention. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I can handle this."

"Handle what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Chris shouted. "I WISH I DID!" Chris lowered his voice. "All I know is something big is about to happen, something bad, and that Wyatt is at the center of it all. It feels like a new power that hasn't manifested yet. I just don't know. I wish I did…if I can't stop it the whole world is doomed."

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?"

Chris shook his head, "No, I'm not. The battle is going to take place in my lifetime. Look," he said showing Cole a map he had placed together of seemingly random acts of violence. 

"Christopher, you are very smart. You surprise me, and I'm not surprised very often. I'm sorry I haven't been around more, but know that you can always turn to me if you need to. I'm not evil anymore."

"You have evil powers," Chris replied.

"And your brother's has good ones. Isn't the motivation more important?"

"How do you know about Wyatt? You believe me!"

"I'll check with my demonic contacts."

"No. Uncle Cole, I want to meet them. Maybe I can find out something you would miss."

"Your mother…"

"Doesn't speak to you….or Aunt Phoebe."

"Okay, but only your astral self. Meet me at the bridge." Cole left and Chris rejoined with his body only to find his mother staring up at him, a guilty look passed over his face.

"Did you hear a word I just said, Christopher Perry Halliwell," she said softly. Shit! Chris silently cursed. When she was deadly quiet meant he was in deep trouble. 

"I was um….trying out my new power."

"When did you get it?"

"Um…when I was twelve."

"Almost two years, Christopher. You should have told me. Why didn't you?"

"You had enough to worry about with Wyatt and Leo."

"Dad, Christopher, Leo is your father."

"Mom, he may be Wyatt's father but he's not mine."

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHO YOUR FATHER IS!"

Chris's temper snapped back. "HE'S NOT A FATHER TO ME! HE'S NEVER THERE FOR ME! THE WHOLE WORLD COMES BEFORE ME! THAT'S NOT A FATHER MOM!" Chris sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Christopher, look at me."

"I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to yell at you. You are a good parent, you always have been."

"Chris, I'm thirty-eight years old. I'm a little bit tougher than that. You think I can face demons, and not my thirteen year old son."

"It's not the same thing, Mom. Demons are supposed to be cruel. We aren't. We're the good guys, and we're family."

"How did you get so wise, little man?"

"It comes from having a great teacher," he said with a lopsided grin.

"I wanted you to have a childhood, Chris."

"It's overrated."

"Don't be too hard on your father, Chris. Try, promise me you will try."

"I'll try. I promise."

"And you will get along with your brother."

"Scout's honor, Mom."

"Well, come eat. I made your favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon and the Witchlighter

Christopher Halliwell thanked his mother for the meal and did the dishes by hand like any normal mortal. "Thanks for dinner, Mom," he said putting a kiss on his mother's forehead. Just then Wyatt orbed in. 

"Hello, Mother."

"Wyatt," she said leaving Chris's side to hug her eldest son. "Where have you been? I was worried."

"You don't need to worry, Mom."

"He's right, Mom. The last thing you need to worry about is something happening to **him**," Chris said slightly stressing the word him. 

"You are right, Chris. I guess I just worry when I can't be there to protect you. You know my mother died young, and all I had was my Grams."

"Nothings going to happen to you, Mom," Chris said looking into her face. She did seem worried. "What is it?"

"I guess I'm just realizing that…my boys are growing up way too fast."

"You can't stop that, Mom," Wyatt replied. Piper Halliwell stood staring at her eldest son.

"You need a haircut, Wy. Your hair could look just as nice as Chris's. You remind me of your father."

"Dad lived in a different time, things are different now, Mom," Wyatt said. "There's a demon uprising. I think the demon world is preparing for a new Source, Mom. Warn the sisters. And don't wait up, I'll be out late."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Why don't you take Chris with you? You are stronger together."

"Because I can do this myself, he'll only slow me down," he replied coldly. At his mother's narrowed gaze, he amended. "Mom, I can't very well stop the new Source when I have to worry about Chris being hurt. Was it easy for you when Aunt Prue died? I don't want the same thing to happen to Chris. Besides, I'm doing this all for you, for our family. Someday you will understand," he said before orbing out.

"I hate it when he does that," Piper muttered. "Leo used to orb out just like that." She turned to Chris, "I guess it's just me and you again, kiddo. Two more days, huh. I bet you are excited. I'm sure Leo will make it this year."

"It doesn't matter, Mom. You will be there. Gramps is even coming. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. You even allowed Uncle Cole to come. Aunt Paige said that Uncle Kyle would be here this year."

"I don't want you hanging out with Cole, Christopher, is that understand?"

"Yes, Mom."

"He's still evil, no matter what he claims."

"I understand."

"He tried to kill me and Paige."

"I don't think he would."

Piper sighed, "But he loves Phoebe, and as long as she's not Queen of the Underworld, what can I say?"

"Mom, I'm going to the attic to look at the book."

"Be careful."

"I always am."

"And if you use the future spell, remember it can only be used once."

"I know."

Piper looked after her son and she worried. He was a bit neurotic she supposed, and angry but what teenager wasn't? She hadn't been perfect either, she had to remember that. Wyatt was going to have to learn to trust him. He was a good kid, and smart as a whip. Sometimes it scared her how much he reminded her of her dead sister. She knew that Wyatt would look after him no matter what. So what if her children turned evil a couple of times, that wasn't who they were. Hadn't she and her sisters done that several times? She had turned into a Wendigo and a Fury. He spent a lot of time with that book, always had, after all it was a priceless heirloom and it would belong to Wyatt and him one day. 

Chris looked through the book. He knew that all life was important and he took a deep breathe as he astral projected and then orbed to the top of the San Francisco bridge. Cole was already there. "I wouldn't think a demon would want to be so close to the Heavens. The Elders can see you, you know?"

"Who cares?" Cole scoffed. "Are you sure you want to do this? This means no going back Christopher. You are barely even a man."

"Well, you are barely human," Chris shot back.

"Well, at least you have the wit to blend in; I always wondered...you sure got the Halliwell temper. That's Piper's temper alright. Here I thought whitelighters were supposed to be pacifists."

"I'm only half-whitelighter," Chris snapped.

"What's your cover story?"

"Cover story? I'll improvise."

"You need a cover."

"I can get them up there. I'm tired of the bullshit. Of the great Elders lording over everything and never living."

"So, "Cole began, "I take Leo's not around much." Instead of answering Chris glared. Cole put his hand on Chris's shoulder and they orbed to a cavern in the underworld. Cole considered him, and then smiled as Chris felt what he was thinking. Where had that power come from? Was he telepathic now? He glamored growing his hair longer, making his face pasty, and changing his clothes to dark, as he aged his face to that of a nineteen year old with bristly whiskers. Cole smiled approvingly. "No you look like a Fallen." Chris didn't ask what he meant, he knew there were witches and whitelighters out there who had fallen, had had changed sides. Cole and Chris walked among the demons. 

"Balthazar," a demon greeted Cole, "how's married life?"

"You are behind Girth."

"You think you can defeat me, Balthazar, I can trap you as easily as I trap anyone else."

"Relax we aren't here for that. We are here about the Twice Blessed."

"Whose he?"

"A friend. A very powerful friend, Girth." Girth ignored Chris. 

"He's been here. He doesn't tell many why. I don't know. All I know is its bad. Bad for demons and witches. Bad for the warlocks too. There's been an uprising too. The demonic world is chaos. You've been gone way too long my friend. "

"Turn it on him. Four days, Girth, not a day before. Find out everything you can, quietly."

"As you wish. And Balthazar, they've begun calling him Lord Wyatt."

"Lord Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"There are those of us who are pledging our lives to the Halliwell heir." Chris could hardly believe it. He knew his mother wouldn't, and Leo, Leo wouldn't hear of it, but he had to try. The Aunts and the cousins loved Wyatt, they trusted him. It was only Cole and himself that could see this happening. 

"Let's go," Cole told Chris as they shimmered out. "Couldn't take the chance of you orbing."

"I know, didn't you say that?"

"No, Christopher. I didn't. I think your powers may be expanding."

"Expanding. I orb, I have telekinesis, and telekinetic orbing, I astral project. What more can I do?"

"Telepathy. It may come in handy, Christopher. Besides Leo was an Elder when you were conceived. You are more special than you know. Don't sell yourself short. You are a Halliwell."

"I know." _Chris might want to change back before Piper sees him_, Chris heard spoken into his mind. Chris changed back upon hearing Cole's thoughts and Cole smiled, before he shimmered off. Chris sensed where his body was and drew himself up to find Wyatt staring at him. "Hello, Wyatt."

"You've been spying on me."

"What you are doing is wrong."

"Not for me it isn't."

"You can't use your powers for personal gain."

"Chris, you have that wrong. You can't use _your _powers for personal gain. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Wyatt, we are half-angel, not gods. We're angels, Wy, not gods."

"I am."

"Wy, what's happening to you and the book?"

"You know something, Chris. You aren't as stupid as you look."

"You can't touch it."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I do. Book of Shadows," he said and it orbed into his hands. "Just try and take it from me Wyatt." Wyatt held out his hands and began choking Chris. Chris stubbornly held onto the book.

"Just let it go, Chris." Chris shook his head violently. He struggled to breathe. "Dad," he whispered. Wyatt laughed. "Dad," he mimicked. "Do you really think he could save you? That he would even come? Even if he wasn't out of the way." _What have you done, Wyatt? _Chris said inside Wyatt's head. Wyatt 

looked around confused as Chris used his power more deeply, letting go of himself through Wyatt's mind. "Pretty cool power, Chris. It won't be enough to stop me."

"What about when Mom finds out?"

"She's not going to because you won't tell her."

"Why not? She's a Charmed One; she won't just stand by while you destroy our family."

"I'm not destroying our family. We come from a very powerful family, why would I want to destroy that?" Wyatt asked. "You think much too small, Chris. It's not just the family who will join me but the world. Think of it Chris. We won't have to fight the demons anymore. They will bow to us and our power."

"It's not right, Wy."

"It's not about right and wrong, Chris. Don't you see we'll never have to fight again? We will never have to suffer what Mom did, what Dad did. We won't have to worry about losing each other or those we love."

"And the Power of Three?"

"It will always be. But we are the Ultimate Power together. You can use your power to amplify mine. No one would dare stop us."

"This is too much, too soon, Wy. Let me think, please."

"Take as much time as you need. Remember, Chris, I'm not very patient." Wyatt orbed out, his orbs becoming darker. Two days until his fourteenth birthday and Wyatt had to drop this bomb on him. Chris loved his brother, but he couldn't follow him. Still, Chris was tired of fighting, and he did worry about losing his parents, the aunts, the cousins, and Wyatt. Some of what Wy said did make sense. Where was Leo? Why hadn't he come when he needed him? He was always there when one of his aunts needed guidance. Chris needed guidance now, so where was he? Chris took a shower and went to bed.


	4. The Day Before

The Day Before

Christopher Halliwell awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. He could hear his brother's and mother's thoughts, and if that wasn't enough, he could hear Dan Gordon next door. Dan had moved next door when he was about six, and he loved Piper, Chris knew, but Mom only had eyes for Dad, whenever he was around. He had chosen the Elders over her, over them. He heard all of San Francisco in his head, and he awoke nearly screaming. He didn't want anymore powers, did he? He knew what Wyatt's powers were. He wasn't afraid of Wyatt…he understood him in a way. Wyatt had protected him as a child; Wyatt had voiced his opinions whenever he could not. It was Wyatt that Chris would run to when he had a new power to show off. It wasn't that he didn't love his Mom; it was just that Chris understood that Mom wanted a normal wife, and having two very powerful sons made that next to impossible.

When Chris had started school, the other kids had teased him. "Aren't you tired of standing in the Twice Blessed shadow, Christopher?"

"I don't stand in his shadow," Chris had said, looking around for Wyatt or Aunt Paige.

"When will you realize…that…you…are….the….weakest….Halliwell," each pause had been marked by a shove at Chris.

"Stop it Jermaine. "

"Or what? Everyone knows they only allowed you in because your aunt is one of the Charmed Ones."

Suddenly Wyatt appeared and he snatched the kid away from Christopher, "Touch him again and you are as good as vanquished."

The boy smirked at Christopher. "Sure thing, Wyatt." Wyatt turned and used his fire pulse to destroy everything around Jermaine.

"Next time you touch my brother that will be you. If anyone else messes with Chris, it's you I will blame, got it?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Chris you okay?" Wyatt asked, pulling Chris to his feat. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine," Chris replied standing up. "I could have taken care of myself. Why did you do that?"

"Because you are my brother, that's why."

"Always, Wy?"

"Always, Chris. Now you better get to class before Aunt Paige summons you."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stick around for a while."

Chris shook his head clearing the memory, Wyatt wasn't bad, was he? He was his brother. Chris just didn't know. He had to figure things out. Maybe the magic world couldn't answer his question. Chris' face lit up, he would ask Gramps. He wished he could heal, like Wyatt could, but Gramps always made him feel like a real person. He liked listening to the stories Gramps had about his mom, although there weren't many of them. He also liked hearing about Grandma Patty and the way Grams used to try to scare him away. He even liked the stories of him and Wyatt as a child. Gramps had been there the day Wyatt was born but he had been on a business trip when he was born. Gramps knew that Wyatt was the heir of the magical world, and since Aunt Phoebe had all girls, Gramps taught him the business world. They talked about everything whenever Chris came. Chris didn't come very often because he was always afraid that a demon would attack him and Gramps would be caught in the middle. He couldn't allow Gramps to get hurt. He remembered the first time he had orbed Gramps, who had looked really shaky. He felt sorry for Gramps but what choice had he had the demon was about to attack him. Chris could also shoot lightning. Since his father had been an elder, their last night together before Leo went to take his place 'up there' Chris had gained that power too. He rarely used it though, he didn't like it, it didn't feel fair, even when fighting against demons, Chris tried to be fair, he would never gain an unfair advantage.

He couldn't stay in Magic School all day so he excused himself. "Mr. Halliwell, where do you think you are going?" he heard behind him. He turned to see his teacher.

"I like your hair like that."

"Thanks….Chris."

"Now I have to go."

"Chris, maybe I can help you."

"Aunt Paige, really I wish you could but you can't. My powers are growing again and I can't take the noise."

"The jingling? You will get used to that. I did, although it gave me a migraine to begin with," she said looking at him.

"No, it's not that. I'm telepathic."

"All the more reason to stay here. The mortals will drive you nuts with their pettiness."

"Where's Wyatt?"

"He's in Advanced Training, in the Underworld. He will graduate soon, you should be proud, Chris."

"I am, I just…I don't know. Wyatt's changing. The book is changing."

"The book?"

"Yes, bring it to me, and I'll take a look."

"Thanks, Aunt Paige."

"No problem, sweetie. Will you check on Patty before you head home?"

"Sure thing, Aunt Paige." Chris orbed out and went to check on Patty. "Hey, Patty," he said hefting the kid up to his hip.

"Hey, Chrissy," said the five year old. She was so cute; she had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She had Aunt Paige's disposition and her father's dry humor. Chris was the one who babysat the Charmed children; they were all younger than him by six years. Wyatt was always training with Excalibur while Chris watched after Prue, Penny, Patty, and Henry. There were six of them including him and Wyatt. They all had the trademark dark hair and Halliwell cheekbones, and it was easy to tell that they were related. Only Wyatt stood apart with his blonde hair. For all Chris's complaining, he loves his family dearly. Patty, at five, was the youngest and she already had her mother's powers, plus she could control any water substance. She and Henry, couldn't yet heal. Neither could Chris, but Wyatt could.

"Look, Pumpkin, try to stay out of trouble will you?"

"Only if you give me a kiss," she said smiling up at him as she played with the water in her cup. He dutifully placed a kiss on her forehead and set her to her feet.

"I've got to go visit Grandpa. How is Sam?"

"He's back 'up there' with Uncle Leo. He came by yesterday."

"Oh?" Chris asked.

"With Wyatt, they were training with that big sword. He wouldn't let me hold it."

"That's because you might hurt yourself, Patty."

"No I won't," she said seriously. "Chris, promise you always be here for me, no matter what."

"No matter what, kiddo, I promise." She smiled and went to show him her drawing. "That;s me," she said, pointing, "And that's you with the sword, protecting me from the evil."

"Whose that?" Chris pointed to a shadowy figure.

"That's Wyatt. He's a shadow cause I hardly get to see him," she explained.

"Wy, wouldn't like that." Patty shrugged. "Did you show Aunt Paige?"

"Uh-huh. She said that Wyatt wouldn't like that either. That someday he's gonna save the world. But I think it's gonna be you. That's Penny and Henry and that's Prue. Prue said I couldn't play with her 'cause I'm too little, and not very powerful. I'm not am I?"

"No, Penny, I'll always protect you. Now I've got to be good, but remember whitelighters can always sense each other. We may be angels, but we don't always act like them." She hopped up and through her arms around him.

"You do. I love you, Chris."

"I love you, Penny," he said backing away so he could go visit Gramps.


	5. Chapter 5

Gramps

Chris sensed Gramps apartment. Gramps was there alone, that was a relief. He couldn't count the times some worthless demon had tried to cozy up to Gramps in an attempt to destroy the Charmed children. "Gramps," Chris called as he orbed right inside the front door. He knocked on the inside of the front door, a sense of normalcy that Mom wouldn't have appreciated. 

"Just a moment," he called to his grandson putting on a robe. "What's new, Chris? How's your mother? Has Leo come back yet? How are Aunt Phoebe and Penny, and Prue?"

Chris laughed and slapped him on the back. "One question at a time, Gramps. Mom's mom, she worries all the time. She misses Leo. Aunt Phoebe is still with Cole, she's decided to write a book on love."

"Married to a demon?"

"Stranger things have happened, I guess."

"Chris, not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

Chris sighed and sat down. "I think Patty knows too. Children are sometimes smarted than adults. I don't want to worry Mom," Chris said as he watched Gramps light up a cigar. "I don't know who to talk to and I feel like it's tearing me a part. I could be wrong Gramps; I don't have Aunt Phoebe's premonition power. Premonition, maybe that's what Patty has."

"Paige's daughter?"

"Yeah, Gramps. She drew a picture, but it could be nothing," he said pacing back and forth.

"Chris, you are rambling, damn it, now stop and tell me what's wrong. I know I'm not magical but I know that something's wrong."

"You've seen the Book of Shadows?" Chris asked, carefully.

"Yes, Patty, your grandmother Patty, showed it too me a long time ago. She wanted the girls to be raised as witches. I wanted, well that doesn't matter now."

"It's changing. I promised to show it to Aunt Paige but it's not just the book, it's Wyatt. He's changed. Or maybe I've changed, I'm not sure," he said sitting down and putting his head in his hands, "Something's wrong, something's off, and I don't know how to fix it. "

"Chris, I'm not a witch or one of those whitelighters, I'm not a demon, or a Cupid, or a leopard, but I know that you are my grandson, and you are very intelligent and if you feel that something's wrong then it is. Trust what you feel, that's the only advice I can give you, okay?"

"And if I told you I think Wyatt's been practicing Black Magic, that he's become Evil?"

"Then I would believe you, Chris, even though I don't want to. Trust your aunts and your mother; they are stronger than you know. You don't have to do this by yourself, you have family, and you can always come to me."

"Maybe it's my destiny, Gramps."

"Bullshit." Chris smiled at his Grandpa's language as he orbed off to get the book. The Book of Shadows was firmly in his hand, and he orbed away, back to magic school. He opened the Book in the Library and read: " To Create a Door: 

When you find your passage blocked, all you have to do is Knock." Chris frowned, this one was new. It was as if Wyatt or he could create a door to get in wherever he wanted. But Chris and Wyatt could both orb. Chris turned the page and Aunt Paige came up behind him and read aloud.

"To Erase a Memory,

Thoughts,  
Beliefs,  
Ideas,  
Truths,  
Images  
all of these you hold onto tightly  
what I now mention  
you will not remember." Paige looked at it again, "I don't remember this being here."

"It wasn't here before, Aunt Paige."

"How did it get here? I've never seen this spell before?"

"I …don't know Aunt Paige. You know I've always looked at this book, and lately it's been changing on its own. I can't explain it. "

"You know our family is tied to this book. If something was to happen….I could ask the Elders. You could come with me, Chris. You are half-whitelighter too."

"No."

"You haven't been up there since you were a small child."

"I said no, okay? Is that too much to ask. You are the one who told me to fight like hell to keep my life separate from magic, Aunt Paige and I can't do that if I go up there. They will give me charges too, and I have enough to worry about without worrying about witches who have just come into their powers, I can't even handle my own powers! What if I mess up and someone gets hurt? I don't want any one to get hurt, okay? As long as Mom, Wyatt, and my cousins are okay, that's all that matters right now. Aunt Paige, I'm not even fourteen, it's too much okay?"

"You didn't add your dad."

"He can't did, Aunt Paige."

"That's not true."

"Yeah. Whatever. Here's the book," Chris said, orbing out and leaving. He orbed back to his room and began his homework. Spells, Orbing, Telekinesis. Then there were the normal subjects: Math, History, along with the History of Magic. Chris was swamped. Somehow he managed to get through it all without driving himself crazy. He heard Wyatt telling Mom that he was becoming neurotic, maybe he was. 

"Peanut?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Can I come in?" Chris looked at the closed door and waved his arm, opening it. "I haven't seen you much lately."

"I know. I'm sorry, Mom. I've just been busy." Piper went around his room straightening things before she sat on his bed.

"I spoke to your father today. He says you don't come when he calls you." Chris looked away. "He wanted me to give you this letter." Chris hesitated in taking the letter. He already knew what it said, he had had plenty growing up and another letter didn't mean a whole lot to him. 

"Another letter, thanks Mom."

"Chris, he wants to be there but Paige said the book was changing and he's got to get to the bottom of this, something bad could happen to you and Wyatt."

"Chris!" she screamed. Chris flushed, he had been thinking _Wyatt could be happening to the book._ His powers were growing but would they be enough? 

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm just worried too."

"Will you make sure Wyatt is dressed and on time? And your cousins all behave. Let's try to have at least one demonfree birthday, okay Peanut?"

"Okay, Mom. Sometimes, I really hate him, Mom. I don't want too. I know I shouldn't. I'm half-pacifist but…I do."

"I know," she said flipping off his light as he climbed into the covers.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Please Review my stories. Also, I do not owned Charmed or Chris Halliwell, but boy, if I did...sigh it was not meant to be...I only own the idea._**

Leo Wyatt

Christopher Perry Halliwell orbed into his home and looked around to see his mother hanging streamers. "Mom, this all looks great. You did this all by yourself?" he asked watching her reach around the balcony to hand another streamer.

"Chris, you weren't supposed to be home until seven," she said looking at him. He had her dark hair and Leo's eyes. She had wished for a real childhood for him, not this mess. He had grown up too fast, taking on the responsibility of looking after her sister's children. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and even at fourteen he looked incredibly young. Chris's shoulders were starting to broaden and there was just the tiniest bit of dark fuzz above his mouth. He was growing up on her, and someday he would be a very powerful Witchlighter, of that she had no doubt. It scared her sometimes how much he reminded her of her sister, Prue. She hoped for better for him than the short and painful life her sister had lived. Prue, like her youngest son, had been responsible for everyone had sacrificed her childhood so that she and Phoebe could have one. Why was she thinking such morbid thoughts on the fourteenth birthday of her son? She pushed the thought away, nothing was going to ruin this day. Piper thought back to his birthday present, she was giving her Prue's jacket. It had seemed a nice thing to do, something Chris would appreciate. "But since you are here, do you mind helping me?"

"Sure, Mom," he said coming behind her and levitated to where he was putting his arms around her bringing her with him.

"What if someone's around?"

"They aren't. I always sense before I use my magic. I would never put you in that much pain again, risking exposure, Mom." 

"You are a good boy, Chris."

"You are a good mother, Mom," he said as the streamers were placed. Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry orbed in.

Aunt Paige immediately put her hand over her mouth. "Should I have knocked?" she asked at the look from her sister.

Piper considered her for a moment, "No, its fine, Paige. Why don't you go make sure everything's fine in the kitchen, Kyle," Piper said. He looked a little confused. 

Chris smiled, "Uncle Kyle, that's code for 'I want to talk to my sister'"

"Thanks, Chris."

"So are you still bringing the demons to justice?" Chris asked.

"I try, your aunts a lot of help," Kyle Brody said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's wonderful. I've always come to her whenever I needed anything," he said sadly. He hated not being able to provide for himself. "There are times when you have to trust a demon," he said thoughtfully, "Or at least let them think so."

"Are you talking about Cole?"

"I don't know, Uncle Brody. Look, Wy should be here soon. I'll be back, soon, tell Mom, I'll be back," he said, as he orbed up there.

"Christopher," he heard his father say. He ignored him. "Where's Kenneth?"

"He's in a conference? What can I do to help you?"

Chris glanced at the older man, and waited. No happy birthday, you've grown a lot. How are your mother and brother? "Nothing. You can't help me," he bit back as he searched out an Elder.

"I'm an Elder, Chris."

"I know," Chris answered with a smirk. "I just want the Book back."

"Here," Leo said handing it to him. "We can't explain it."

"I don't need you…..to," he finished. "I'm done here; I have a party to get back too."

Leo looked at him, thinking. "Tell your mother…"

"I know," he replied orbing out. 

Leo watched him leave, wondering what party Piper was planning. Then, it dawned on him. Piper had mentioned Chris's birthday, but he had been distracted with training Wyatt he had forgotten. Well, there was a charge calling. Chris would just have to understand.

Chris returned to the party, barely missed, he realized Aunt Phoebe was there. Mom was hugging her. "I don't care anymore, just come home," he heard his mother say. They had made up and now he was glad. "And don't forget the kids, I don't see them much."

"I don't see Wy and Chris either, Piper. I can't come back here," she said with a laugh. "This is your home. Just like in the future," she said and Chris's eyes perked up.

"Not like the future. I didn't have sons then, I had a daughter; Melinda. Also, you burned at the stake. That's not the legacy we won't, Phoebe."

"I know, Piper. Prue was alive too."

"We didn't know Paige, Phoebe agreed."

Paige turned to Chris, "Happy birthday, Chris," she said and Chris hugged her, "I cast a spell," she whispered. No personal gain. I knew how much you wanted us to be a family. Besides, they weren't working out their problems on their own, and nothing else I did would work."

"Thanks, Aunt Paige."

Wyatt orbed in, "Happy birthday, little bro. Mother, you've outdone yourself this time. Hey Kyle Jr.," he said as the remaining children orbed in. They all filed in each of them throwing their selves in Chris's arms except for Kyle Jr., it wasn't manly. The presents were getting higher and higher. Gramps finally showed up.

"Have you told your mom?"

"No. I can't."

"Chris," Wyatt said threatening, "if you tell Mom something bad might happen. I wouldn't be able to stop it you know. 

"I told you I would let you know. Can't you let me enjoy my birthday? Mom worked so hard on it," he said looking back at her. Wyatt orbed to the other side of the room and began a conversation with Daryl and Kyle Jr. Chris shivered, he was worried about his brother. There were good memories of his brother, so he knew there was good deep inside him. 

"_I wanna go too, Wy," a five year old Chris had said._

"_Then hold my hand." Wy had held out his hand and had taken him 'up there' to see his father. _

"_Christopher, what are you doing here."_

"_I came to see you, Daddy."_

"_You shouldn't be here. Whose going to protect your mother?"_

"_Aunt Paige?" Wyatt had answered, "He wanted to see you, Dad. Spend some time with him. He is alive, Dad."_

"_I know that, Wyatt."_

"_Do you, do you really?"_

So maybe his father hadn't been great in that memory, but Wy had been. What happened to him?


	7. Chapter 7

The Party's Over

Christopher Halliwell opened his mother's gift. He smiled pulling out the familiar leather jacket. "Mom Thanks," he said standing up and putting it on. "It almost fits, I'm sure in time it will. This was Aunt Prue's right?" he said hugging her. 

Wyatt stepped forward, "Here's my gift, Chris," he said handing him a book of spells and a potion kit. "I'm sure it will come in handy."

"Thanks, Wy. Couldn't we forget magic for once?" Chris asked.

Wyatt laughed, "Now you sound like Mom. No, we can never forget magic, or the power from which we come." 

Piper looked around uncomfortably. "That's it, party over. Before something interrupts it," she said with a frown. She went to see Daryl out. "I'm sorry."

"It was a wonderful party. I wish Leo had come." 

"So do I. Dad, it was nice having you here."

"Take care of your self, sweetheart. You've got a great kid there."

"I know, Dad," she said hugging him and kissing him. "I worry about him, not having many friends."

"Honey, it would be hard, worrying if some demon would attack his friend and expose you all. He wouldn't do that to you."

"I know. Take care."

"I will. You be careful, honey."

"Phoebe, don't be a stranger."

"Are you sure you want me to go. I could stay in case a demon attacks?"

"I'll be okay."

Wyatt stood up, "I guess I'll be going too. Don't wait up for me."

"Wyatt?" Piper asked as he orbed out. She stared at his orbs, why did they suddenly resemble darklighter orbs. Paige stared too. 

"Must be a spell," Paige mummered, "Don't worry, Piper we will fix this, I promise."

"You can't," Chris said, suddenly. "He's Evil." Everyone was silent as Paige and Kyle orbed away and Phoebe and Cole shimmered away. Everyone disappeared just leaving him and his mom.

She smiled at him, reassuringly. "Chris, it can be fixed. I was a Fury before."

"That was caused by pain, Mom. Your anger at losing Prue, he hasn't lost anyone. Mom, how long has he been like this?"

"I-I-don't know. I just thought he was a normal child, a normal teenager. He has powers it's not easy on him. He was-"Suddenly, she stopped. "Demon," she whispered. Chris prepared for the fight. It was a demon Chris had never seen before. There were also hundreds of gremlins in the room. "Deal with the gremlins, Chris. I'll get him."

"You don't know what kind of demon he is!"

"Neither do you," she screamed back. "You don't have enough experience," she said trying to blow up the demon, which instantly reformed. 

"Looks like Lord Wyatt was right," the demon scowled.

Chris began telekinetically throwing the gremlin into each other, but there were so many of them. They crawled all over him pricking at the hairs on his bodies. He couldn't use his lightning because that would hurt him. His mother turned and blew up the gremlins. He got to his feet in time to see an athame shoved into her back. The demon and gremlins disappeared as he rushed to her side she dropped in his arms and he carefully laid her on t he floor.

"DAD! DAD! WE NEED YOU! LEO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" he yelled looking around for the familiar orbs.

"Ch- Chris," she whispered squeezing his hand. "Promise me."

"Anything, Mom."

"Find a way to save him. F-find, a way to s-sa-save your brother."

"Mom?"

"I love you, promise me."

"I promise, but look Mom you are going to be fine. You are going to be alright," he said tears filling his eyes and streaking down. "WYATT! WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! LEO!" he screamed again as she closed her eyes. He watched in horror as she separated from her body. "MOM, NO! YOU STILL HAVE TOO MUCH UNFINISHED BUISNESS! YOU HAVE TO STAY!" he choked on a sob. "Mom, I need you."

"You've always been so independent, Christopher."

"I need you, Mom."

"I can't stay," she whispered as her spirit floated upward.

"DAD! DAD! WYATT! AUNT PAIGE! ANYBODY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed sobs racking his body. Finally, Leo appeared.

"Chris, what is it? Why are you on the floor?" Chris didn't answer, he couldn't, and he couldn't move, he could barely speak, he couldn't stop crying. 

"Where's Piper?" he asked, and Chris sobbed harder. 

"M-mo mom's here," he whispered hoarsely. Leo came around closer.

"My God, Piper. Piper sweetie, wake up. It's Leo, I'm here now," he said taking her out of Chris's arms. "Piper, wake up. I'll stay. I won't leave again."

Chris wiped his face and took deep breathes as he looked down at his mother. She was so pretty. He heard Leo offering her the world, but now it's too late. Too late. He put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "It's too late for that, Leo."

Leo Wyatt turned and stared at his younger son. All the emotion he had previously displayed seemed to have disappeared from his face, leaving a blank that Leo couldn't begin to understand. "No, it's not too late. I promised."

"I saw her, Dad. I saw her leave her body," Chris took a deep breathe and continued. "It's too late, Leo. Tell them that. I called for you, over and over. Now it's too late."

"We were in a meeting. I didn't think it was important," Leo whispered, just noticing that Chris had called him Leo again. He only called him Dad when he was being kind.

"If it wasn't important, I wouldn't have called. Go. I don't need you here."

"Piper's my wife."

"Mom hasn't been your wife for a while now. I have things to do, and you will just get in the way," he repeated.

"You sound like Piper," he said before orbing away. Chris looked down at her body, and he held her hand and kissed her cheek. "I guess the party's over, Mom." He found a blanket and put over her as he picked up the phone and called 9-1-1. "I will keep my promise, somehow I'll find a way to save Wyatt."


	8. Chapter 8

The Funeral

Christopher Perry Halliwell had been there when the EMS showed up, his head in his hands as tears streaked his face. He had carefully hidden the book in his room before they showed up. This had to be done, Mom would have wanted him to protect them from exposure. Chris wasn't sure how to protect them from exposure, but he was trying. They ruled the death an accident, and said Chris wasn't to blame. She had fallen on a knife. They told Chris to be careful in the future. In the future, right. What kind of future was there with his mother dead? "Yes, my grandfather, Victor Bennett."

"Sure think, Mr. Halliwell. Do you need anything to help you sleep?"

"No, I'll be fine," Chris replied.

"Is there someone to watch over you until he gets here?"

"I'm fourteen," Chris snapped as they tipped their hats and left. Chris followed them and looked outside. What kind of world did he live in now? He watched as felt the familiar orbs behind him. He turned around. "Aunt Paige?"

"Chris, what happened?"

"Mom…" he whispered.

"We felt it," she said and he noticed Aunt Phoebe beside her.

"It's too late," Chris whispered, as he looked back outside.

"Does Leo know?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Chris replied.

"And Wyatt, where is he?" Aunt Paige asked.

"I don't know," Chris said softly.

"Oh, Chris baby," Aunt Phoebe said putting her arms around him. "Everythings going to be alright. We will take care of you. We will save Wyatt, together. I promise."

"No, Aunt Phoebe. I promised."

"We will help you."

"Okay," Chris said, and then he saw his Grandfather. "Gramps."

"Chris," Victor Bennett said coming up and giving Chris a bear hug. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"I know Gramps."

Except for Victor Bennett, the rest of the family left, back to their families. Chris went into the sunroom and sat down in a chair staring out at the blackest night. Chris closed his eyes but Victor put a hand on his arms. "Chris, maybe you should go up to bed."

"Maybe you are right. You can sleep in Mom's room," Chris said slowly.

"I'll be fine down here, on the couch."

"There's Wyatt's room."

"I don't think so, Chris. Look, it's not your fault."

"YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Chris shouted, filled with guilt. "If I were stronger, she would still be alive."

"Chris," Victor said putting his arm around the small fourteen year old. "If you want to stay with me."

"Actually, Mom made you my legal guardian if anything ever happened to her. Mine and Wyatt's."

"She told you?"

"Yeah, in this family it seems our destiny for mother's to leave their children early," he said sadly, turning and heading to his room. Victor looked sadly after him. A few hours later, Victor was asleep and Chris got up and sat at the table waiting. Finally, Wyatt orbed in.

"Chris, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you," he said, not moving.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"Where were you?" Chris asked.

"Christopher, you aren't my mother?"

"Mom, why don't you ask about her?"

"I know where Mom is."

"Are you sure?"

"She's dead, Wyatt," Chris said standing up. "Dead. She died in my arms."

"No. She was supposed to be brought to me. Not killed."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll kill him, Chris. I swear to you. I'll make it alright."

"Wyatt. What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I've only learned the truth."

"What truth?"

Chris watched as the sky filled with clouds and lightning began to strike. "Wyatt, stop," he said as the water began to fill up the street and huge waves attacked the house. "Control your emotions."

"You are a fine one to talk."

"Wy, we have each other. We have to survive this. Why didn't you come when I called you?"

"I couldn't hear you, Chris. I was in the Uncerworld."

"You are ALWAYS THERE, WYATT."

"Don't yell at me, Christopher. You should have learned to heal."

"Wait, you are blaming this on me?" Wyatt conjured an energy ball. "No Halliwell has ever had that power. That's a demonic power." Wyatt threw an energy ball at Chris and Chris orbed behind him. 

"I want you on my side, Chris." Chris didn't know if he could see him, but the storm had quieted somehow. "Christopher, you are my brother. You belong on my side. Halliwell witches, Chris. Forever, Chris. We'll always be there for each other."

Chris didn't say anything for a moment. "The funeral is tomorrow, Wy. Try to be there," he said as he orbed up to his room. He was scared. He had promised his mother he would save, Wyatt. He wasn't even sure how that was possible. Chris pushed his hair back as he thought of the story of the Titans. The sisters hadn't been powerful enough to vanquish them and Paige had died. Fortually, she had been brought back restoring the power of three. The only good thing the Elders had ever done. She had been half-whitelighter, so it was a gift after she had been kept from her sister's her entire life. Leo had talked them into this one gift. The Titans had fallen into an earthquake they had created ten years ago. The Elders had dwindled which was why they had needed Leo as an Elder. 

Chris awoke the next morning with a heavy heart as he showered and put on a suit. He combed his hair neatly and grabbed the leather jacket his mom had given him. He took of his suit jacket and put on the leather jacket. He picked up his wallet and stuck it in his back pocket. He picked up a necklace with the triquatra on it and put it around his neck. It was something his mother had given him years ago. He walked out the door and met his Grandpa. "Gramps, are you ready?"

"I'm never going to be reafy for this. This is the second funeral I've been to for one of my daughters."

"I know, Gramps. I'll orb you," he said putting his hand on Gramps shoulder as he orbed inside the men's bathroom. "Let's go, Gramps," he said as he made his way to his mother's casket. He looked down at her face. She appeared to be sleeping. His eyes again filled with tears. "I will save him, Mom, I promise." Chris kissed her cheek and held her hands, staring at her face knowing it would be the last time he would ever look upon his mother's face. He took his seat next to his aunts and cousins in the front row. 

Wyatt came in and sat beside him. He listened as the preacher began and noticed orbs behind the preacher. "Leo," he whispered. Then, he gave his entire attention to the preacher. "Piper Halliwell was loved. She will be missed. She leaves behind two sons, Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry Halliwell. Her father Victor Bennett, her sisters; Phoebe Turner and Paige Brody. She was a wonderful cook, a wonderful mother, and a wonderful woman. In our hearts she will never die." After that everyone filed out to the graveyard to lower her casket. "Goodbye, Mom," he said as he tossed his hat and one of her prized flowers into the groud with her. Then, he turned and walked away. 

"Chris, what are you doing?"

"Leaving. You should recognize the guesture."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!"

"Leo, can't we have some peace. This is Mom's funeral."

"I know, Christopher."

Chris kept walking but Leo followed him. "Can you stop following me?"

"Chris you are my son. I'm worried about you."

"Well, how about worrying about Wyatt. I'm not the one that's evil."

"Wyatt's not evil, Chris."

"Yeah, well watch him orb."

"Chris, you must be wrong. There's no way Wyatt is evil. I know him, he's my son."

"Well, so am I," he said coming behind a tree and orbing.

"Chris, get back here. I'm your father!"


	9. Chapter 9

Afterwards

Christopher Perry Halliwell moved in with his grandfather, visiting his aunts and cousins from time to time. Wyatt was keeping to himself, at the manor. Chris had moved out. Chris had started going to a public school, a normal school. He kept to himself and made good grades. He practiced his magic at home and his grandfather encouraged him as much as he could. He had finally gotten used to orbing. Wyatt came by once a week to torture him, Chris thought, and to try to talk him into joining him. Chris couldn't, he knew. "Hello, Chris," he heard from behind him.

"Hello, Wyatt."

"Join me, Chris. Together we can rule the world. I'm going to rule. What's the point in fighting them when we can rule them? Think about it, Chris. We will never lose anyone again! Can't you see it, Chris?"

"What I see is that my brother has become power hungry."

"Dad doesn't think so."

"_Leo _doesn't see what the rest of us see."

"You will join me, Chris, one way or another."

"I won't join you."

"Sooner or later you will. Unless you want something to happen to the family," Wyatt said conjuring an energy ball and throwing it at his brother. "Don't make me hurt you, Chris." Chris orbed but Wyatt grabbed him and threw him down stepping on him, he threw an energy ball at his stomach. Chris moaned in pain.

"Wyatt, get off me."

"Join me."

"I can't Wyatt. You know me better than that."

"Maybe I should have let all those demons kill you as a child."

"You do what you have to do; I'll do what I have to. Go on, Wy, kill me." Wyatt got off of him and Chris jumped to his feet.

"Don't think I won't," he said, before dark orbing out. Chris brushed off his sleeves, as he looked down at his stomach raising his shirt to look at the damage done by the energy ball. "Ow," he moaned. He got up and went to Grandpa's medicine cabinet and pulled out the antiseptic.

"Chris," Gramps called, "Are you okay?" he asked upon seeing him hurt. "Who did this to you?"

"I'm okay, Gramps. Really."

"Who did this to you?"

"It was Wyatt okay!"

"You need to tell Phoebe and Paige."

"No, I don't. I don't want to worry them."

"Worry them. How do you like your room?"

"It's cool, Gramps." He looked up. "I'll be back in a few hours; I'm going to go see Aunt Paige."

"Be careful. I don't want to lose you too."

"I know," Chris said orbing out. He orbed outside of Aunt Paige's home, between two cars. "Aunt Paige, do you mind?" he asked after knocking. She nodded and led him into her house. He lifted his shirt. "Can you fix this? Gramps is kind of worried," he explained.

"What happened?" she asked after he lifted his shirt, to show a huge welt covering his entire stomach.

"Energy ball," he explained.

"Why didn't you use your powers, Chris?"

"It wasn't a demon."

"Then….who?"

"It's not important," Chris said, looking away. Paige placed her hands on his stomach and began to heal him.

"You should have gone to your father."

"I do need to talk to him; I need to tell him…about Wy."

"It's going to be hard for him to understand, Chris."

"I know, Aunt Paige. Thanks for everything," he said giving her a hug. "Take care of yourself," Chris started to orb before he saw Patty. "Hello, Patty."

"Hello, Chrissie, I'm sorry about your mommy."

"I know, kiddo," eh said hoisting her up. "How's school?"

"I learned a lot in magic school. I don't see you there no more."

"I've started mortal school," Chris explained. "I've been staying with my Grandpa."

"Oh. Wyatt hasn't been there, either. Prue says it's because he knows more than the teacher's. That he's the strongest Halliwell ever. I think you are stronger."

"Patty," he said setting her down and bending down so that he could look in her eyes. "He has more powers than I do. He's the twice blessed."

"So what?" Patty replied, "You are smarter, Chris. I know you are."

"Thanks for having so much faith in me," he said allowing a smile to crease his face.

"I'll always be here for you, even if Aunt Piper can't."

"I know, Patty."

"Forever and ever, Chris?"

"Forever and Ever," Chris said before orbing back home.


	10. Death of Leo Wyatt

The Death of Leo Wyatt

Christopher Perry Halliwell had thought his life was hell when his mother had died, what he hadn't known was that hell was just beginning. He loved spending time with Grandpa. He was Chris's greatest ally. Wyatt had killed Aunt Paige when she had tried to bind his powers. Aunt Phoebe had been there too, but he had left her alive, knowing that with two sister's dead, she wouldn't try anything. Later, that week, Uncle Kyle Brody had confronted Wyatt and had been taken by him. Patty and Henry now lived with Aunt Phoebe. The world was changing fast. There were now witch hunters, forcing Chris to practice very little magic. Wyatt had the book of shadows and he had moved out of the manor, and was in the process of turning it into the Halliwell's Museum of magic. He was turning his childhood home into a museum. Even Aunt Phoebe couldn't stop him. They were scared of him, and yet he still openly saw them all.

Patty was seven now, and the world was going to hell. Gramps had been diagnosed with lung cancer, and Chris was losing him too. Chris orbed to the top of the bridge so that no one would see him cry. It was the one place Wyatt's probes wouldn't go. They wouldn't sense him as a witch. Wyatt had spent one year with demons and demonic seers creating the probes, they sensed any magic. Patty orbed up to find him. She, alone, knew where to find him. She was the baby and she was an empath as well. It was hard on her, feeling the pain of all the witches that were found. Prue and Henry had moved in with Wyatt. It broke Phoebe's heart. He had threatened to kill her if she breathed a word to Leo, as Phoebe believed him. Wyatt couldn't track them if they didn't use their magic. Chris had put crystals around Gramps home to protect them. It had worked thus far but Chris knew it wouldn't keep. Chris had left Penny and Patty along, figuring they were the least powerful, and they didn't matter anyway.

"Chris, what's wrong?" she asked him, and he looked up at her finally.

"It's Grandpa. The doctor got the results in. You shouldn't have orbed up here, Patty. It's dangerous for you."

"No less dangerous than it is for you."

"I needed to think."

"Talk to me, Chris. I can feel your pain."

"I know. Grandpa has lung cancer."

"I'm so sorry, Chris."

"I know, honey. It's not your fault. All those cigars finally caught up to him, I guess."

"We still have each other, Chris."

"How's Aunt Phoebe?"

"She's keeping in together. She hopes Prue can be saved. She's only been gone a month, Chris. Do you think we can get her back?"

"Away from Wyatt? I don't know, Patty."

"It's been hard, you know. When Mom died, at Wyatt's hands, Dad lost it. He knew it was him. I tried to stop him. He asked Wyatt if he had killed Mom and he admitted it. Then, he started describing it to him and Dad attacked him. Dad didn't have any powers, and Wyatt just killed him. Then, he looked at me, and I was so scared. I orbed up here."

"I'm sorry, Patty."

"Hey, you learn. I just couldn't believe that Henry would join him."

"Good and evil is pretty hard when it's your own family. Besides, Wyatt is taking over. He probably wanted t o make sure he would live until his twentieth birthday. There aren't many witches left alive."

"How do you stay sane, Chris?"

"I'm not sure that I do, Patty. If it weren't for Grandpa….and now I'm losing him. I've got to find a way to protect you all. I promised, and I'm not letting you down. I'm going to protect you, Patty. Forever and Ever, I promise."

"I know." They both turned to see an astral projection of their other cousin. Penny Turner. She looked like a combination of both her parents. She also had her father's energy ball power, but that hadn't been developed until later. Thankfully, Wyatt didn't know about that power and it made her easier to blend in. They were working together, to protect the witches, and all other magical creatures, even demons that Wyatt tortured. Chris had promised to save Wyatt too. There had to be a way to save him.

"Penny, what are you doing here?"

"Mom's worried about you, Patty."

"I'm sorry."

"Two down…."

"You can't think like that Penny," Patty told her cousin.

"Why not you are both thinking it? Mom is the only Charmed One left! I'm worried. Chris, I'm so sorry about Grandpa," she said looking at him.

"I'll deal," he replied. "Don't stay up here too long. You will catch a cold," he said as he looked down at the broken city. He was only glad his mother hadn't lived to see what had become of her first-born. He 

orbed 'up there' He looked around and saw the disapproving looks. He wasn't wearing whitelighter garb and he didn't intend to. He was a Witchlighter. They should notice that. "Where's Leo?"

"With his son," one of the whitelighters replied. "Who are you, young man?"

"I'm Chris."

"Have you been assigned a charge?"

"No, I'm not a whitelighter," he replied and he watched as the gazes narrowed. "What are you doing up here."

"I meant…Shit," he swore.

"Whitelighters aren't allowed to swear," another one remarked.

"I'm a Witchlighter."

"Ah," they nodded; the term had been coined after Paige's existence was known. It was they who had changed Wyatt's orbs to dark so that he could no longer enter 'up there' to extinguish them. They had had enough when the Titans had made it and had monitored carefully anyone who had the power to orb. Prue had inherited Cole's ability to shimmer so they didn't worry about her.

"Why hasn't anyone told him about Wyatt?"

"We've tried. He won't listen. After Piper died, he became very delusional. He blames himself, Chris. He won't listen to anything about Wyatt, he insists that Wyatt is under a spell and will snap out of it one day."

"What did this to him?"

"We can't tell you that, Chris."

"Then how am I supposed to fix this."

"The world will get better in time. Besides, you can't fix something that happened before you were born."

Chris watched as his father appeared. "Chris," he said and he watched Chris, afraid to hope that Chris was there to see him; he had blown it with him so many times. "Why are you here?" he asked him.

"I'm here to see you, Leo. Someone's got to do something."

"Don't ask me to bind his powers, Chris."

"I know you can't do that, Leo. Aunt Paige was killed trying to do just that. She thought that if I blessed the potion it would make up for Piper," Chris swallowed back the rest. He blamed himself for Paige's death. "Only the power of three can do that, and it doesn't exist anymore."

"What do you want, Chris? I don't have time for a fight." Chris didn't give his father time to object, he placed his hand on his shoulder and took him to the bridge. "What do you see? Wyatt has done that! He has to be stopped! If you won't help me, then someone will. I can't sit around any longer and do nothing. Tell me how I can protect a room, a building from him. Tell me how I can keep him out!"

Leo considered him, "I can't fight him, Chris. He's my son. Talk to the fairies, their magic may be able to protect some of the witches."

"Thank you."

"If you talk to them and give them something of his, they can exclusively protect it from him."

"Thank you," he said, again. He knew how to protect them from Wyatt now. Wyatt was not going to rule without him fighting back. He was going to fight back, and Penny and Patty would be protected. Leo orbed back 'up there' and Christopher went to go talk to some fairies after giving them some Wyatt's hair that Paige had used to try and bind his powers. They agreed wondering why they hadn't thought of it before. It wasn't much. It was just an old warehouse. It had to keep looking like that. There were now demons wondering the streets and as Chris walked he saw a probe. He telekinetically moved it into a nearby pole. He hoped no one had seen. Wyatt was powerful, but he wasn't powerful enough to kill him. Wyatt only had slightly more powers than he did, although he had a lot of force behind them. Chris used his brain more than force. Someday, Chris knew, he would face his brother and they would fight. Perhaps, protecting the innocents and witches would spark a war between he and his brother but he couldn't sit bit and watch his brother destroy the world anymore. He was sixteen and that was old enough to do something about it.

Chris orbed back up in time to see his brother stab his father in the back with Excalibur. That was the only thing that really separated them, power wise. Wyatt was destined for the sword. "Wyatt, no!" he screamed shooting electricity through his fingers, as Wyatt blocked it with his sword. He tried to orb it away from him. It didn't work. Wyatt smiled at him as he left. Chris rushed to his father's side. "Dad. Dad! No! Hang on!"

"Chris, I'm sorry. So sorry that I wasn't there for you," with that Leo faded away and Chris could do nothing but stare at the spot where his father had lain. There would be no funeral for his father because his father had died seventy years before in World War II.


	11. Beginning of the Resistance

The Beginning of the Resistance

Christopher Perry Halliwell had a tombstone made for his father and he put it beside his mother's.

Leo Wyatt

Husband. Father. Angel.

Missed by many.

Even though he hadn't been close to his father, he had felt that his mother would have wanted him too. He stared at his aunt's grave.

Paige Halliwell Mathews Brody

Wife, mother, sister.

She who stood strong, who believed in it all.

When others didn't know the way, she stood tall.

Chris felt the death around him, and he wouldn't let anyone else die, not when he could save them. Grandpa was getting worse and worse. Aunt Phoebe spent more and more time over. Chris barely left the house to go to school. He had borrowed a few books from magic school, now that he would never see the Book of Shadows again. Books on time travel. Somehow he knew time travel was the key to saving this family. The family had been split in two. Half of the cousins had followed Wyatt, but Chris knew he would sacrifice them as a means to achieve his own end. He knew that Henry and Prue weren't really truly evil, they just wanted to survive, and to survive they had to be on the winning side, and they didn't believe that Chris, Penny, and Patty were it.

Grandpa was dying, but he wouldn't let him die without knowing that Chris was going to fix everything. Chris was sixteen now, Penny was ten, and Patty was seven. Henry was eight, and Prue was nine and they stood with Wyatt. Chris was going to try to save them. He looked around as a probe came near him and he telekinetically pushed one into a tree. Wyatt would not stop sending the probes. Chris walked further down the street away from the graveyard; he saw two demons and a girl of about eleven. The girl was blonde and looked up at the demons with eyes full of fear as they generated fireballs. Something within Chris snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let them go on torturing innocents and witches. He waved his arm and sent one telekinetically flying. The other demon focused on Chris aiming a fireball straight at Chris. Chris ducked and reached out drawing his hand into a fist he watched as the demon clutched his throat and then vanished. Chris took a deep breathe, had he done that? He couldn't have done that; he didn't have that power, did he? He would have to talk to someone about it, but it was hard to find someone who wasn't working for Wyatt. Even the Cleaners hadn't stopped mortals from knowing about magic, after Wyatt had wanted them too. It was too much even for them. He had ordered the Tribunal to stop the Cleaners. The Cleaners now worked for Wyatt, so 

much for being neutral. Chris had talked to the fairies and elves and they had magically protected the warehouse. They had set up shop there, and had cleaned up the inside while making the outside look the same. Chris held his hand out to the girl.

"You saved me?" she whispered, in awe. "No one ever helps anyone."

"I do. Come do you have a family?"

"No, it's just me. I just came to find some food, and they trapped me. The probe told them…."

"You're a witch?" Chris asked and the girl nodded.

"My name is Kimberly, Kimberly Jacobs."

"I'm Chris, Christopher Perry," he said softly. He didn't want everyone to know he was related to Lord Wyatt as everyone now called him, they would unnecessarily fear him. "Come with me, I can keep you safe. I promise."

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"I am. You can trust me." Chris took her hand and led her to the warehouse. "You are safe here," he said, looking around the inside. The only thing that was furnished was the kitchen, and there was a ratty couch. She didn't wrinkle her nose for she had been sleeping on the streets. "Kim, it may not look like much, but I promise you will be safe here."

"Thank you, Chris."

Over the next few months, beds and wardrobes had been added to the warehouse, as more and more witches, whitelighters, cupids, and mortals were saved by Chris. Aunt Phoebe and the cousins had moved in. Grandpa was getting worse and worse. Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Cole, Penny and Patty had moved into the warehouse, to be safe from Wyatt. The only problem was they couldn't cook. Chris could cook; he had spent most of his childhood with his mother and had naturally picked up on her ability to cook. Chris eventually moved Grandpa to the warehouse so that he could provide a decent meal for the innocents. Everyone pitched in and did there part, and since Chris cooked, he didn't have to clean ever.

"Take the floor, Chris," Penny told him.

"Thanks, Penny." Chris nodded at her and she used her new conjuring power to conjure a board. Magic was prohibited except for behind these walls, so this was the only place they practiced freely. The chalk board appeared and Chris picked up a piece of chart and began naming demons to take out. "Once we take out his upper level demons, Wyatt's defense system will be gone."

"Then we kill him," Kimberly shouted.

"No!" Chris screamed. "We can't kill him. We bind his powers."

"We've already tried that," Aunt Phoebe said, "It's how Paige died. I don't want to kill him any more than you do. What choice do we have? There isn't a person in this room that he hasn't hurt directly or indirectly."

"We will figure out what to do when we come to that. Right now, we need to take out the demons that are controlling the justice system. If we can get justice for the witches and mortals, so they won't end up in his torture chambers we will have accomplished something. We should get the plans to the torture chamber first, and then we can free the witches that he has imprisoned for not joining him. Madeline, you have the power of invisibility, you and Penny can go. She can blend in since she's a half-demon. We have to free them, and then maybe we can save Prue and Henry."

"I wish we could, Chris," Aunt Phoebe said. "Prue's my daughter; I want to save her more than anything. There was a time when I could save anything. I even saved my demonic husband from the Source, but I can't save Wyatt. I'm the last Charmed One. The day Wyatt showed up at the office was the worst day of my life. He showed up with my Prue and they fired everyone and replaced them with demons, telling the world only what Wyatt wanted them to know."

"Aunt Phoebe, come on I'll fix dinner and you help Penny and Madeline with the plan." Madeline Knightly's father had been a cleaner, and her mother a witch. It was a new hybrid called a Witchner.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N Everyone thank you for reviewing my stories. Don't worry the next chapter will be much better._

Cleaner and the Witch

When it had become apparent what Wyatt was trying to do, a witch named Adina had tried to keep the outspread of magic secret. She had arrived the same time as the Cleaner, Jacob. They had literally followed the Halliwell's around trying to prevent the exposure of magic. Wyatt didn't like it; he had wanted everyone to know what he was, where he had come from.

"Who are you? Why are you here?

"I could ask you the same thing," Jared replied, "Or I could erase you. You do seem to be in the middle of a magical mess, or are you an observer?" he questioned her.

"You are a Cleaner. Why haven't you fixed everything?"

"There's too much. Even with us working around the clock, there's too much. We are only called forth with emergencies. Besides, we aren't allowed to rewrite him, to undo him. His fate is too close to the fate of the universe. It's out of our hands and it's too late. He has too much influence on too many lives."

"Yeah, tell me something, Cleaner, what is the definition of a twice blessed."

"Technically, it's forbidden. Or it was, before the Charmed Ones were reconstituted. It has to be a white-lighter and a witch. There are rumors of less powerful blessed. The union of a witch with any magical creature sure as an elf or…."

"A cleaner."

"It's forbidden."

"You mean it was forbidden. Everything is changing…so fast. I need something more in this life to cling to." Jared the Cleaner looked into Adina's blue eyes and felt for the first time what life was for. All his life he had been cleaning up after others, never living his own life. He was neutral, much like the Angel of Destiny and the Angel of Death. He just was.

Jared stepped closer to Adina; he knew her power was projection; she could make anyone believe whatever they saw was real. Was she making him feel this way, if she was he hoped he never stopped as his lips touched hers he felt all that was in life slip away, as he waved his hand and took them outside the relms of time, outside of space. They loved one another until another Cleaner erased him, and tried to erase Adina's memory but it was too late. She bore a daughter and was killed by a demon seven years later. A daughter who had been found and protected by Chris.


	13. Phoenix

Chapter Thirteen

The Phoenix

She nodded in agreement as Lord Wyatt gave his orders. "I've heard the rumors. Did they think I wouldn't find out?" he asked quietly, his eyes on her. "They say you are the best, I'll be the judge of that. Bring me the leader of the resistance."

"Fine, my lord. Give me a name."

"If I had a name I would find him myself. If you fail…"

"I don't need to be reminded why this is so important."

"Good."

"I don't want him killed. I want him brought to me. If you fail…"

"I know. Is there something that Lord Wyatt can't do himself?" she asked him with a slight smirk.

"I don't have to that's why I have you," he replied with a cold smile.

"You don't have me, Lord Wyatt, and you never will." Wyatt's eyes got colder as he moved his hand and she flew in that direction. She stood up shakily and glared at him.

"You won't fail me."

"I'll do my best."

"You will do better than that. You will succeed, I will not tolerate failure. And Bianca, I won't the leader alive."

"Yes, my lord," she replied shimmering away. She had a job to do. Suddenly, she felt sorry for the leader of the Resistance. It would be merciful to kill the witch and spare the witch Lord Wyatt's torture. Death would be merciful. Not only that but it would be much harder to convince the witch to come with her than to kill the witch. Lord Wyatt never gave easy tasks. She sighed as she began searching out her demonic contacts; so that she could figure out who the leader of the Resistance was and the best way to capture the witch alive.

Bianca remembered when Lord Wyatt had taken her into his torture chamber as his guest. She had seen several cages, and inside were several people being zapped every so often. Barbas was in charge on the far side, and Bianca shivered. "Who are they?" she had asked.

"Witched, Muses, Demons," he had replied with an off-wave of his hand, "Anyone who opposes me. In time they will not. Some are members of the Resistance that I have captured."

"Muses?" she asked, looking closely at a redhead in silver and blue who had blue eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul.

"Step back, they will bring out your most competitive nature. And no one competes against me." Bianca hesitated a moment and then stepped back, trying to remain cold about it all. She had been cold once, but seeing all this torture up close was getting to her as it hadn't in a very long time. She took a deep breathe and nodded. "She tried to hide from me but I borrowed the ring of inspiration from a friend."

"Don't you mean warlock?" Bianca asked in a steely voice.

"You do catch on, Bianca," Wyatt said with a smile, placing his hands on either side of her waist. Bianca knew it was risky but she took a step back and swung her dark hair, looking down her nose at him.

"I don't mix business with pleasure."

Lord Wyatt nodded, "its times like this that I wish I hadn't killed Aunt Paige."

"You killed your aunt? I heard it was a whitelighter. Another story went that her husband went mad and did it."

"I didn't want to," he said with just the tiniest bit of regret. "I didn't have a choice. She was trying to bind my powers. I had only meant to hurt her, but what's done is done. After you are done with my assignment, I want my brother found. He's been kidnapped by the Resistance. It's one of the reasons I want the leader."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"I do. My brother's name is Christopher Halliwell," he said. "I don't want him harmed at all. First, I want the Resistance leader." Wyatt had told her steely, looking at her. "Fail and I won't so understand. If you fail I will have you."

"You don't frighten me, Lord Wyatt," she lied. He smiled showing his teeth and she wondered how any face could be so beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She had shimmered out and awaited his command.


	14. Chris's Spell

Chris's Spell

Christopher Perry Halliwell, who all but the inner circle knew as Chris Perry, was working on a spell to counteract the to Call a Lost Witch spell. Wyatt had the book, and when he finally used the brain that he had been born with, he would realize that the only thing he had to do to summon Chris was to draw a little blood and read the spell. He didn't want to be found by Wyatt, not yet anyway. He didn't think Wyatt would kill him, but he might hurt someone that Chris cared about and Chris wouldn't stand for that. Chris sighed, he had finally dropped out of school and got his GED, not that it mattered much. Not with Wyatt running the world. Any attempt he made at a normal life was thwarted by his older brother. Chris also volunteered at a shelter. Sometimes mortals knew more than they thought, so it was useful for Chris to be there. He was also taking classes to become a nurse. He wondered if he would even live longer enough to be a doctor as he wanted. He had so much too balance, and the stress was hard to live with. He knew his brother was getting impatient, and he had to find a way to counteract the spell. He picked up a pen and paper, and tapped it nervously as he wrote. Then he spoke, in a strong voice.

"Hear now the words of this witch

One born in the light;

Hide me on this night;

From the one who seeks my sight."

At first, nothing happened and Chris was afraid it hadn't worked then a swirl of lights appeared in front of him and then he noticed two copies of himself. "Oh, shit." He looked around. Was his hair really that long? Were his eyes really so shadowed? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Patty," he whispered conveying what had happened through his telepathy power. Moments later Patty showed up with Penny and Phoebe in tow. Penny had red hair like her namesake. She looked like her namesake, except she had the eyes of her father and the Warren high cheekbones and strong will.

"Here," Patty said, tossing a blue and brown shirt at the duplicate Chris's. They took off the red ones they were wearing and immediately changed.

"Well," Chris said, looking around thoughtfully. "Since I am me, we will call me Chris, you, "he said nodding at the one in the blue shirt, "Will be called Christopher, and," he nodded at the one in the brown shirt, "Will be called Perry." They nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, you didn't Chris!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I didn't cast that spell, Phoebe," he said, he had recently stopped calling her Aunt Phoebe. He didn't want the world to know that their protector was a Halliwell; that he was the brother to Lord Wyatt, they would doubt his intentions and he didn't want that. They trusted Phoebe and his cousins but trusted another male Halliwell was asking a lot. "I wrote my own."

"Chris?"

"It was a perfectly good spell!"

"Maybe it worked, just not the way you expected it too," Penny said to Chris, crossing to his side. "What did the spell say?"

"To hide me from the one who sought my sight. Who else…."

"Would want to," Christopher interrupted.

"Hurt us," Perry finished.

Phoebe squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry sweetie, we will figure this out."

"Maybe if I could," Chris started.

"Go back in time," Perry thought.

"We could save Mom," Christopher said thoughtfully, pushing his hair out of his face.

"And Mom could," Chris continued.

"Save Wyatt from turning evil," They all said together.

"Okay," Phoebe snapped at them all, "This is really getting annoying. Like it wasn't bad enough when Prue did this."

"This wasn't for personal gain," Christopher replied.

"So," Chris turned to himself. "What do you guys know?"

"We know what you know," Christopher answered.

"We have all your memories until the spell was cast, whatever happens now…." Perry said.

"I understand," Chris said.

"We have your powers too," Perry supplemented.

"Phoebe, take Perry here and have him cook for the others. Christopher, I want you to go teach some of the witches your basic spells and potions for protection."

"What are you going to do?" asked Patty.

"I'm going to save the world," Chris replied.

"Oh no you aren't," Phoebe said. "You can't do this alone."

"Phoebe I have to. They are witches, whitelighters, and mortals that need my help. I'll just go out and save a few from some of his demons. I'll destroy some of the probes, no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL!" Phoebe screamed. "My sisters are dead, your father is dead. Look around you Chris, none of this would exist without you. You are the Resistance. Just because everyone assumes a woman runs this doesn't mean he won't torture you. You know we've lost some witches, and out muse to him. He put them in the torture chambers; he could do the same to you. We lost Henry and Prudence to him; I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't," Chris said orbing out but not before Penny grabbed his hand. She was caught in his orb trail. It wasn't her fault she was one of the only cousins who couldn't orbed, as much as she loved her mother she wished for it. She couldn't even shimmer like her father.

As Chris rematerialized, Penny appeared beside him. "That was cool!" the thirteen year old screamed. "Can we do it again?"

"No," Chris said, not a crease of a smile showing.

"Come on, Chris, it was so fun."

"Penelope Halliwell Turner, you were supposed to stay."

"But I never get to have any fun! I'm always left behind. You don't even let anyone know that you are a Halliwell."

"I have my reasons, Penny. This is not always fun. He could catch us."

"But I can help, Chris. Honest, I can!"

"I know, pumpkin," Chris said, leaning down and giving her a hug. "I trust you and your powers. Come on."

Chris and Penny strolled the streets hand and hand so they appeared to be normal. Chris knew that a demon would show up, they always did. They spotted one torturing a teenage girl with brown hair. Penny looked at Chris who nodded and orbed behind the demon. Penny crossed her hands around her neck and brought them back quickly knocking the demon to the side as she conjured an energy ball. She threw it at his arm. "Leave her alone," she snapped as Chris shot low voltage electricity at the demon.

"Do you work for Wyatt?"

"Kill me and you are as good as dead."

"We don't want to kill you," Chris replied. "We just want to stop him. We don't believe in murder."

"That's a new one whitelighter," the demon snapped, before he shimmered away. Chris looked at the woman, she was dressed in black leather, accentuation her accents. She had brown hair and eyes. She seemed to stare into his soul.

"Which one of you is Chris Perry?" she asked in a clipped tone.

"Who wants to know?" he asked immediately suspicious.

"One who has been sent to bring the witch to Wyatt."

"Wyatt wants Chris. Why?"

"I'm not telling you," she said glancing at Penny.

"She isn't Chris, I am," he said grabbing her hand and orbing back to safety.


	15. Finiding Christopheer

Finding Christopher

Bianca had searched for the leader of the Resistance for three months; before getting a lead. They had thought it was a woman, a girl who went by the name of Chris Perry. A whitelighter, they had said, who couldn't give up on trying to save the world. Some said she had a god-complex and believed she could save the world. It was a surprise to Bianca to find out it was a young man, a young man slightly younger than her. She had a mission to complete, and she couldn't afford to get sloppy by wondering what he thought about when he looked at her. She would find him. She had known he would take the bait. The demon was stupid to help her. Those were some pretty awesome powers she had seen from Chris and that girl. She shook her head and got down to business, if only she had had time to infect him, she would be able to feel where he was.

Meanwhile, Chris was back at the Resistance with his cousin.

"Why did you orb us out of there?" Penny asked. "It was just starting to get good. I've hardly ever had a chance to use my powers except in practice. And that's all defense, Chris!"

"You did well, Penny, but it can get dangerous. I don't won't anything to happen to you. If they were to catch you, and they can, they would take you to him."

"I know Chris, but I'm good, and I'm ready, I'm so ready."

"You are only thirteen."

"But I'm good."

"That's not good enough."

"You let mom do it."

"Aunt Phoebe is older than I am. Besides, she didn't even receive her powers until she was in her twenties."

"All the more reason to let me try. You don't need to keep putting yourself in danger. It's you he wants, we all know. Although the others don't know why. You are reason the Resistance still exists. Please, Chris, let me help."

Meanwhile, Christopher had seen the fight. He could protect them. He was going to where Wyatt was to free the muse. If they had Melody back, it could help them. He orbed out and away, to the Underworld where Melody was.

"Chris!"

"Hello, Melody. Please call me Christopher."

"Okay."

"How can I get you out of here?"

"You can't," Christopher heard behind him. He whipped his head around to see a girl with dark hair and eyes. "We meet again," she whispered although Christopher had no idea what she was talking about. "Bianca, my name is Bianca."

"Hello, Bianca. Why don't you tell me how to get her out of here before Wyatt comes?"

"Lord Wyatt."

"What?" Christopher asked.

"You called him Wyatt, he never allows anyone to call him anything other than Lord Wyatt."

"What difference does it make? Maybe I just think he doesn't deserve the respect of a title."

She nodded thoughtfully as she looked at the torture chamber, then a demon appeared and stabbed Christopher in the back with an athame. "No!" she screamed; sinking her hand into the demon and draining his powers. She knelt down next to him, to make sure he was dead she told herself. She was just finishing her job. She could report to Lord Wyatt and free her family. "Don't worry, I'm not dead."

"You aren't, of course not. You are a whitelighter. Only a darklighter can kill you. He will find them, you know."

"I'm not afraid of Wyatt."

"Everyone else is."

"I'm not, he won't hurt me."

"Don't delude yourself, Wyatt is evil," she replied as he disappeared.

Back at the Resistance, Chris doubled over in pain. "Where are my doubles?" he asked Penny.

"Oh, God," she replied summoning the Resistance to find the Chris's. When only one was found, Phoebe nodded explaining what had happened to Prue.


	16. Bianca's Trap

Bianca's Trap

Perry died two weeks later at the hand of another demon and Bianca reported the incident to Lord Wyatt who then in turn killed him. He had wanted to turn the leader. "It was a male witch," Bianca explained to Lord Wyatt.

"Take a seat, Bianca." She sat down crossing her leather clad legs and swinging them back and forth. "Tell me about this witch."

"It wasn't a witch at all," she continued. "It was rumored to be a female witch. So I set a trap, sorry about Cronis," she said not really sorry at all.

"He will be replaced, I'm sure there's someone in the lower ranks who would love to join the Elite. I think our have a tournament," he said with a smile, sipping his glass of bourbon and offering her one. She knew better than to refuse, although it was stronger than she liked. She was older than Wyatt too. "About this male…what was he?"

"A whitelighter."

"A whitelighter?" Lord Wyatt questioned.

"Yes, My lord. I arrived and there was a witch and a whitelighter who wanted to save me." Wyatt chuckled.

"It's the nature of good," he replied. "Tell me about the fight. I imagine they put up a good fight. Or the witch, whitelighters are pacifist, they don't fight," he explained, as if explaining to a child.

"This one did. While the witch threw the demon telekinetically, the whitelighter orbed behind Cronis and threw lightning at him."

"Lightning? That was an Elder power," Lord Wyatt said with just the slightest bit of worry it his eyes and voice. "That was an elder, not a whitelighter."

"What's the difference?" she asked not really caring.

"An Elder, has advanced beyond a mere whitelighter, he has advancement in powers. Sometimes they are mental, Elders are dangerous," he said with a slight edge in his voice.

"You are dangerous," she replied.

This time he smiled. "That I am. You better take care to remember it. Continue," he commanded.

"Well, the girl who was with the whitelighter conjured an energy ball and threw it at Cronis. "

"What did she look like?"

"Who?"

"The girl, damn it."

"She had red hair and sea green eyes."

"You were dealing with a Halliwell."

"Your family?"

"Yes, if they have Penny on their side that means my aunt is with them and Chris."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. I want him back, Bianca. I don't care what you do with the cousins and my aunt although I would advise you to watch your back. My aunt, although the last Charmed One, and the least powerful, is still a powerful witch. My cousins have various powers and will see you as a threat. Whoever this Chris Perry is…is an elder, or was. I thought I had killed them all."

"I want him found."

"I'm going to ask your permission about something, my lord."

"I want to bring him to you. That only way too do that is to infiltrate the Resistance. I think I could get him to trust me, and I could find your brother for you."

"Very well. Chris Perry is still alive, if he's an elder, he would have known better and they can only be killed by a darklighter or very powerful magic. Lucky for you, I can make such a potion and I have darklighters at my disposal. Go ahead."

"Thank you, my Lord," she said as she shimmered away.

Bianca smiled as she looked at the warehouse. She had snatched a piece of the girl's hair and had scryed with it to find the Resistance. Now all she needed was to look hurt. She found a demon that could glamour and he glamored her to look hurt. She showed up.

"I need to speak to Chris, Chris Perry,"

"Who is asking," the slightly older woman asked. "We don't just let anyone in here."

"Please…Lord Wyatt he hurt me. I was told to come here if I ever needed anything."

"What are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Bianca," she said honestly. "Please, I used to work for Wyatt."

"Patty, will you go get Chris?"

"Yes, Aunt Phoebe," the girl replied before orbing out. Phoebe touched her hand, trying to get a premonition from her. Lord Wyatt had warned her about that and supplied an empath blocking potion. She was worried because she couldn't get a read on her, Bianca knew. She orbed back down with the boy known as Chris Perry.

"Hello," he said, his eyes narrowed. "Phoebe, if you will excuse us. I'm going to go talk to our houseguest." He closed the door telekinetically but she didn't notice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked grabbing her arm forcefully.

"Look Whitelighter," she snapped. "I'm here because of Lord Wyatt."

"What do you mean?" he asked his eyes burning into hers.

"What do you think I mean. Lord Wyatt wants his brother back."

"Well he can't have him."

"Why not?"

"Look, Chris, he's hurt me. Has hurt my family. I need to get them back. I need protection against Wyatt."

"Tough luck there. Wyatt outlawed birth control."

"Chris! That's not what I mean."

Chris took a deep breathe, "Come on. You stay too me like glue," he snapped, "Do you understand that? If you betray me, I will vanquish you. I won't let you hurt or jeopardize everything I've spent my whole life fighting for, got it?"

"Of course," she said lowering her eyes.


	17. Victor's Death

Victor's Death

Christopher Perry Halliwell had put Bianca in his room, away from the rest of his family and friends. He knew he could protect them so it had seemed the smartest plan at the time. Uncle Cole had taken him aside. "Be careful will you, Chris P."

"Chris P?"

"That's who you are, Chris Perry."

"Thanks, Uncle Cole."

"I'm worried though. Your aunt couldn't sense anything from her."

"That's why she's staying with me. I won't let her harm anyone."

"I know, Chris. That's not why I'm worried. You are sixteen. It's been two years since your mom died. When's the last time you've been on a date?"

"Uncle Cole, that's not the point."

"Just be careful. How's your grandfather?"

"He's holding in there," Chris said as he led Bianca to his room. She put her hand in his and looked around. Chris stepped back.

"Not too shabby. You know from the way this thing looks on the outside you would never know." Chris nodded and sent a request to Penny who showed up a moment later with some clothes.

"Here, Chris said you would need these." She took them. They were pink. Ugh, she wrinkled her nose and Chris smiled.

"Thanks, Penny. I'll give you some privacy," he said orbing out for about ten minutes.

Bianca looked around. Everyone was treating her with suspicious but that was too be expected. Chris was not warm, but he wasn't mean either. Even the girl, Penny, Chris had called her, had flashed her a nice smile. That was the girl she had seen before. The one with the telekinesis, Lord Wyatt's cousin. It was hard to believe that that girl was related to Lord Wyatt.

She looked around the room, it was nice. He had it decorated it different shades of blue. It made her feel peaceful. She looked down at the pink top and pants. She took off her black leather outfit and shook her hair. She folded it up neatly and put it on top of the dresser, wondering what to do with it. She slipped her arms into the pink top and buttoned the top two buttons looking down at her belly. She took out her belly ring. She slipped on the pink pants and put on the matching slippers that had been brought to her. She looked down at the brush and brushed out her hair. She saw a bathroom in the room. She went and put the pink towel, washcloth, and toothbrush in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and sat down on the bed. She picked up the brush again and began brushing her hair, wondering how Penny knew what Chris had said. She had stayed with him like glue until he had talked to some demon. She didn't think the demon had told Penny, after all Penny had said that Chris told her. She looked up at the sound of orbs.

"Hello," he said, "You look different."

"I'm wearing pink," she complained. Chris laughed.

"You will get used to it," he said looking down at his own blue pajamas. "We try to keep things peaceful he said picking up her black clothes and orbing it.

"Where did you put it?"

"In the laundry," he said casually. "So what do you want from us?" he said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I want to save my family," she found herself answering honestly. "He has them. He showed me his torture chambers." Chris held her hands, noticing the Phoenix.

"You are a Phoenix," he remarked.

"How do you know?" she asked but he didn't answer.

"You worked for Wyatt?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"What I do. I am a Phoenix. He wanted someone dead, I killed them."

"What changed?"

"I saw you die."

"It wasn't me."

"I know that now."

"We will save your family, Bianca. I promise. I won't let you down."

"What are you going to do, kill Lord Wyatt?"

"NO!" he answered intensely, jumping off the bed and pacing.

"I know. No one has the power to do that, not with the Charmed Ones dead." She looked into his eyes, they lost the fire that had just shown up in them and he looked sad, like a lost little boy.

"Maybe we could save them."

"They are already dead."

"There is another way. I'm going to save his mother."

"She's already dead, Chris. Speaking of which, do you know his brother?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied as he turned back the covers. "Would you mind?"she moved and he got in bed, turning his head to the side, ignoring her. She got in on the opposite side and stared at him. He did seem to trust her, and he knew Chris Halliwell, the brother of Lord Wyatt. He wasn't talking now. She turned on her side, and soon fell asleep.

Chris didn't tell anyone outside of the family who he really was. Otherwise, Wyatt would come get him, and he was sure that was why she was here. He wouldn't let her hurt anyone, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at her while she slept. She had pretty dark hair that he reached over and touched, it was silky. He groaned, Uncle Cole had known how he would feel. He sat up and ran a hand through his dark locks before getting up to pace. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, before leaving the room to pace away from her. He paced the halls of the Resistance before orbing in place when someone touched him. He rematerialized to hear coughing and saw his Grandpa.

"What are you doing up; you should be in bed, Grandpa."

"I am the adult here, Chris. Besides, I was worried about you. You have a demon here."

"There are always demons in our lives, Grandpa."

"I know, Chris, but that doesn't explain why there's a demon in your bed."

"Yes it does," they heard behind them. "Chris may be a ...whitelighter, right?" he asked.

"I'm a Witchlighter," Chris said.

"The point being…Victor is that Chris is sixteen and that demon isn't half-bad to look at."

"She's a Phoenix. She's a witch."

"Just because she's…demonic doesn't mean she isn't good."

"I'm not surprised…coming from you. You magical creatures put my daughters through hell and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen to my grandson."

"No, your other grandson has put the world through hell," Cole replied as Grandpa coughed.

"Come on, Grandpa," he said putting his arms around his grandfather and orbing him back to his room.

"I can walk perfectly fine."

"I know. It makes me feel better."

Chris looked at Grandpa. He looked thin and weak. "Don't worry, Grandpa, I'll be fine. Penny will be fine. I'm going to save this family."

"Patty," he whispered. "Patty."

"I'll go get her," he thought sending the thought out to her. She resisted. She was sleeping.

"Piper," he whispered. Chris's head jerked up at that, he ran back to the bedroom where his grandpa lay.

"Grandpa."

"Chris, Piper knows…" Chris dropped to his knees beside Grandpa's bed.

"Grandpa…don't leave me." Chris watched as his breathing slowed. "If I could heal you, I would," he sobbed. "Tell mom somehow or another I'm going to save him. Really I'm going to save him." As Chris watched Grandpa, Grandma Patty appeared.

"Chris," she said. "Your mother is very proud of you, of who you have become of what you are trying to do. " Chris nodded, tears dripping down his face as he saw his Grandpa leave 

his body and join hands with his Grandma before disappearing into the afterlife. Chris wiped his eyes and orbed Grandpa's body back home, putting in a call to 9-1-1 in order to protect the Resistance. He went back to bed, crying himself to sleep. In the morning, he would tell the family.

Bianca woke up to the sound of crying. "Chris, what's wrong?" she asked, but he didn't answer. Instead he brought his lips to hers, seeking comfort. She kissed him back for a moment before asking. "What's wrong?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"My Grandfather just died."

"I'm so sorry."


	18. Victor's Funeral

Victor's Funeral

Christopher Perry Halliwell was going to face his brother for the first time since he was fourteen. He knew his brother would be at his grandfather's funeral. He thought about glamouring; but his brother would know. He put on a button up shirt and trousers and started tying a tie like Grandpa had shown him. He heard a knock on the door.

"Chris, are you ready?"

"Almost, Phoebe," he said slipping into his shoes. "Is Penny ready?"

"Of course. Patty will stay here," she said, wringing her hands nervously.

"Are you worried about seeing Prue again?"

"Yes, Chris I am."

"Is Patty going to watch Bianca? Someone needs to. Madeline Knightly will be here too."

"How do I look?" Phoebe said twirling around. She had her hair up in a bun. She wore a low-cut black dress that was a spaghetti strap and fell to her knees.

"You look beautiful," Cole said, from behind her. "You look stunning," he said coming up behind her and kissing her.

"Ew, come on guys. I'll go get Penny," he said, orbing out. "Are you ready?" he asked his cousin. She wore a black pantsuit and put her auburn hair up in a ponytail. She had started on her make-up when Chris orbed in.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Why?" he asked with a shrug. She pushed him aside telekinetically, startling him. "What do you think of Bianca?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. She obviously was trying to trick us. She's asked me about you, you know?"

"What do you mean, Penny?"

"Well, not you. She asked me if I knew Chris Halliwell. No one knows you as anything other than Chris Perry, be careful. I think she has a nice smile."

"I know. She asked me about Wyatt's brother. I can't handle her. You are using too much lipstick; this is a funeral, not a party, Penny."

"Well, that's no reason not to look our best," Penny said smiling. "You look handsome, Chris."

"Come on, Penny," he said orbing to the funeral bathroom.

"Are you ready, Chris?"

"As ready as I can be. In the last two years I've lost Mom, Aunt Paige, Uncle Kyle, Leo and now Grandpa. Grandpa once told me that he would never be ready for funeral. I understand what he meant."

"Chris, we all lost them. Let's go."

Chris took her hand and walked in. He spotted Wyatt, and he gulped as he took a seat at the front. Prue froze the room as she along with Henry and Wyatt stepped forward.

"Chris," Wyatt said, stepping forward. "I'm sorry about Grandpa."

"So am I. I was with him when he died, Wy. He saw Mom and Grandma."

"Its okay, Chris. I'll take care of everything. Come home with me, Chris. Penny and Patty can come home too. We are family. One big happy family," he said and Chris nodded, momentarily forgetting that Wyatt was evil.

"No problem, Wy. Can you uh, unfreeze the room?" he said as he took his seat.

"Chris, are you nuts? You are going to 'catch up' with Wyatt!" Penny nearly screamed.

"What do you want from me? He's my brother!" The scene unfroze and they all paid attention. Afterwards they met with Wyatt, Henry, and Prue. Chris and Wyatt sat by themselves, the Halliwell brothers. "Wyatt, what do you want?"

"I want you to come home with me, Chris. You are my brother. Mom would want me to take care of you. What are your powers?" Wyatt asked suddenly.

"You know what my powers are."

"You want to have a go at it, Chris," he asked, "Practice your powers?"

"Sure," Chris said, as Wyatt took his arm and shimmered. Chris coughed when they rematerialized. "You shimmered. How did you shimmer, Wy?" Chris asked after taking a moment to recollect himself.

"One of my new powers," he said as he conjured an energy ball. "It's low voltage," Wyatt replied. He threw it at Chris and Chris telekinetically tossed it back at him. Wyatt deflected it back. "I used to have a force field when I was small, look what it advanced too." Chris jumped as the energy ball came close to him. Wyatt stood back and applauded. "Not bad, Chris. I expected more powers though." Chris shrugged.

"I didn't like shimmering, Wy. It feels wrong, evil."

"There is no evil, Chris. No good. Only power." Chris frowned at his brother. "Where have you been staying brother?"

"With Grandpa."

"He hasn't been well in years, Christopher."

"What do you know? You haven't been around in years, not since Mom died."

"I'm sorry, Chris. You have to take your place at my side."

"I can't Wy."

"I have Excalibur. I'm meant to rule with it, I am ruling it, and I want you at my side."

"I can't Wyatt. I swear to God I will save you, even if I have to save you from yourself," he cried as he orbed away.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was spending time with Penny and Prue. "Prue, come home with me, baby. Please."

Prue shook her head; her brown hair was cut to her chin. She was fifteen now. "Mother, I can't. You have your life and I have mine. Besides, you married a demon. I'm only working with them."

"Half- demon, actually," Cole said coming up behind Phoebe and taking a seat. "I miss you, Prudence."

"Dad, why don't you join Wyatt? He may even let you be one of his bodyguards."

"Prudence, I didn't like taking orders from the Source, or the Triad, what makes you think I'll take orders from a twenty year old. I'm one hundred and twenty five, damn it!"

"Calm down, Dad."

"I haven't seen you in ages."

"Our family's been torn apart," Phoebe said, sadly. "Look at Patty and Henry."

"Come on Henry," Patty said, "We would open you with open arms, don't do this."

"I'm not joining you, Patty. You and the Resistance are fools. Who is this Chris Perry that is in charge?"

"None of your damn business."

"You are such a good witch."

"Henry, you are part whitelighter, can you ignore that?"

"So is Wyatt. Our father was a mortal. We have all lost our fathers except Patty and Prue."

"So how could you join Wyatt? Henry, he killed Mom and Dad!"

"No, Mom tried to bind his powers, and Dad attacked him. Dad went nuts. I still miss him and Mom, Patty."

"I do too. Come home with me, Henry. Please."

"I can't Patty."

"We are all we have. You, me, Aunt Phoebe, Penny, Chris…"

"Wyatt. Don't ask me again, Patty."

Sadly, and dejectedly, Phoebe took her daughter and husband home when Penny and Chris orbed to the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge…to think.


	19. Chris's Birthday

_I do not own Charmed, not this chapter nor any of the previous or any chapter after this. I do not own, Chris, Wyatt or any of the other hotties. Although I would love to borrow them._

Chris's Birthday

Most people celebrated their birthdays. Chris wasn't most people. Chris's birthday brought only the sad reminder that his mother wasn't there. He didn't want a cake or candles, or even presents. Every day he wore his leather jacket that his mother had given him. As of now, Chris hadn't shaved and had a four o'clock shadow. "Shit," he said as he was being summoned.

"Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed. "I'm so glad you are here." Chris looked at his brother suspiciously.

"You could have called, Wy. There was no need to summon me."

"I have a birthday present for you," Wyatt replied as he handed him Julius Caesar. "It was always my favorite story," he replied.

"Wy, you've got to kidding me. Julius Caesar is murdered, after being deceived by his best friend."

Wyatt shrugged, "If he were fit, he would have seen it coming. Never trust anyone, Christopher." Chris orbed away, back to the Resistance, thoroughly confused. Every time he saw Wyatt, it was as if he saw two men, not one. The Wyatt he had met, had been glad to see him, then he had turned into the cold leader. There was good in his brother, his mother was right, he just had to find the way to save her.

Chris was at least half in love with Bianca and everyone knew it. Still, he was keeping two secrets from her. One, that he was a witch. Two that he was Lord Wyatt's little brother and the eldest Charmed Ones son. She only knew him as a whitelighter, as the leader of the Resistance.

Chris paced his room back and forth. How was he going to save his brother! First things were first, he had promised Bianca that they would save her family that he would save her family and he would, but first, he thought with a smile, there was their date. Chris had put her in the room next to her after coming to trust her. He shut the door with his telekinetic powers going through his clothes. He decided on a burgundy shirt and black pants. He put on combat boots and went to shave. Chris heard the familiar sound of orbing. "Hello, Patty," he replied, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"I can't believe you are going on a date," she replied sitting down on his bed and crossing her legs. He turned around and looked at her. "Why didn't you just cast a spell?"

"Patricia Melinda Brody! You know why," he replied.

She sighed, "Yes, I know. I get so tired of hiding all the time Chris," she said, looking up at him with her father's eyes, Kyle Brody's eyes.

"You look more and more like your mother."

"I miss her, Chris."

"Don't worry, you will always have me."

"Not if Wyatt has his way. He wants us, you know why don't you?" Chris looked at her, his eyebrows raised as he waited for her to continue. "I had a premonition. I've never had one before. You were working with Wyatt."

"I'll never do that, you know that."

She nodded, "In my heart I know that, but I worry. The Five of us are the Pinnacle of Power. I spoke to an Elder. We, all the cousins, were supposed to be the pinnacle of power with Wyatt in the center, but something went terribly wrong. The witch hunts were never supposed to exist; I just don't know how to fix it."

"It's not up to you, Patty."

"If Wyatt kills even one of us…it won't exist. He wants us all on his side, and then he will be unstoppable. I'm afraid of joining him."

"I won't let that happen, Patty," Chris said, coming up and sitting beside her, putting his arm around her. "Trust me, Patty."

"I do, but I still worry. Be careful, Chris. He wants you more than anyone."

"I will, I always am."

"You've seen him, Chris."

"I'm going to save him, Patty. I have to. You said yourself he wasn't supposed to be like this."

"But he is, Chris," she said as he turned away and knocked on Bianca's door. A minute later she shimmered in behind him.

"Hello, handsome," she said, and he blushed slightly.

"You look beautiful," he replied looking down at the silky blue dress she wore. She conjured a light blue jacket to cover the low back of the dress. Chris gave an appreciative whistle, which earned himself a smile and a smack. He took her arm in his and strolled out the door.

"Wouldn't it be faster to orb, or shimmer?" she asked.

"Yeah, it would, but I want to enjoy this night. I want to look at you and I can't do that if we transport. Plus, did you know you look beautiful in the moonlight," he stuttered with a small smile on his face.

"You are the charmer."

"Besides, you know about the witch hunters are about. I would like to actually get back home safely. "

"Here, I thought you were being romantic."

"Romance has its place even here, but it's illogical to forget the world we live in."

"Thanks to Wyatt," she muttered. He ignored that, as he led her into a restaurant. He had his grandfather's credits, and Uncle Cole was once a DA, so he had a little money. He took her into a café. He really loved this café. It had such a comfortable atmosphere, the perfect place to take a demonic witch assassin. He sighed as he opened the door for her and then pulled out a chair. "And I thought chivalry was dead."

"Well, my mom raised me right."

"When?"

"Huh?" Chris asked as a waiter came up. "Two café lattes, non fat, no whip. Two cream bagels, and a café macchiato."

"How did you know what I want?"

"Do you want to change it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she said with a confused smile. "How did you know?"

"Because you are tough on the outside, but you are sweet on the inside."

"Does that line work on every cute girl, Perry?" she asked.

"You are the…um first one I've been out with," he said as he dug into his bagel.

"Chris! You can't be serious."Chris looked up, embarrassed as he stared at the cup of café late in his hands. "You are serious?" she asked barely able to believe it.

"Yeah, I am," he said looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chris," she said laying her hand on top of his. "You can't trust me. So whitelighter..."

"Shh," Chris whispered.

"When did you grow up?"

"When?"

"I'm not a complete whitelighter," he started to explain as a probe came near them. Before Chris could say anything else, a woman screamed.

"Witch! Witch! It's all your fault."

Chris got up and backed away, before realizing they were pointing at Bianca. What had she done? Chris saw it happen as if in slow motion. The woman took a gun out and shot at Bianca; before he knew what he was doing he clenched his fist and the woman dropped to the floor. Bianca was safe, and the woman was dead. Chris no longer cared about exposure, Wyatt had exposed them all. He grabbed her hand and orbed her away.


	20. Chris's Murder

Chris's Murder

They say that no one has the power over life and death; but they are wrong. Murderers have that power all the time. So do doctor's. There is a fine like between good and evil; between brilliance and madness. When do the ends justify the means? No matter what it's still murder, or is it? Chris stared at Bianca and the athame in his hand. He had killed a mortal, an innocent, something he had sworn he would never do.

"It's okay, Chris. You did what you had to do," she whispered as Chris looked down at the body on the floor. The human had attacked Bianca; and she hadn't seen it coming. The human had come at Bianca, attacking her and instead of letting her handle it, he had reacted badly. He had killed her.

"I'm as bad as he is. Why not? The male Halliwells can't handle power. Look at Henry and Wyatt. It's all about power right, Bianca."

"Chris, you don't believe that. I know you. I love you."

"How can you? I killed that man."

"Let's go," she said softly as she took his arm and shimmered away. The less whitelighter powers that were used the safer for them both. They were at the top of the bridge, one of Chris's favorite spots.

"What do I do, Bianca? How do I tell them that their hero is a murderer? I'm not a hero, Bianca. I'm no one; I'm just someone's brother."

"That's not true, Chris. You don't tell them. We continue what we were doing and you don't eat yourself up with guilt."

"Go, Bianca."

"Everyone will starve without you. Look at me Chris; I'm a Phoenix, an assassin. My mother told me that when you killed you didn't feel a damn thing. She lied. You feel a whole lot of things, but you can't let it eat you up inside. The Resistance needs you. I need you. They don't have the power, the compassion, or the strength to do this without you," she said as she shimmered away.

"Where's your wisdom now, Dad?" he asked, speaking to his dead father. Well, his father had been dead long before he was born, and it wasn't like he was ever there. "All my life I only asked you one thing, to save Mom. Saving Mom might have saved Wyatt, and the world would be a different place," Chris sighed as he sobbed into his hands. Bianca was right, he would have to overcome this. The ends had to justify the means. Everybody was counting on him, if he had to change a little bit and not go rushing off to save everyone. After all, if he kept it up, Wyatt would find them, and he couldn't sacrifice Bianca and his cousins. Soon he would be traveling to the past in an attempt to save Mom. He didn't know why he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. He was going to ignore it. He had to get back, he couldn't try the spell from here. He had made a promise to Bianca and he was going to keep it. He orbed to the torture chamber and looked around. He came across two demons and from his fingertips, where he used to shoot electricty, he shot solid electricity, his powers were advancing again. Numerous demons kept appearing and being vanquished rather quickly, Chris wasn't thinking clearly until he let out Melody.

"Chris, take a deep breathe, look at me," she said. He looked and took a deep breathe as he spotted several woman caged together with the same tattoo on them as Bianca.

"You don't have to fear me," he said. "Bianca sent me."

"How is she?"

"Follow me," he said orbing home. He left Bianca with his family and went to Phoebe to tell her about the newest members of the Resistance, then he orbed to the underworld for some demon practice. He was worried now, scared of himself. He was hiding things form the world, Bianca didn't know he was Wyatt's brother. Hell, she didn't even know that he was a witch!


	21. Saving Piper

Saving Piper

Instead of returning to the Manor, Chris went to P3, his mother's club. It was trash now, where a few homeless people made their home. This was where he would return, as he saved his mother. Chris smiled all the guilt from earlier disappearing. It hadn't happened yet and if he was right it never would. Chris had wondered if he had his powers, but he didn't think it really mattered. All he had to do was warn her. Before he stepped into the portal, he saw a figure dressed in black whose face was as pale as Death.

"Stop Chris, you can't save what was. It was meant to be."

"Who are you?" Chris asked, trying to use his powers to fling him aside, for his stood in front of the portal.

"Your powers won't work on me."

"Why not?" Chris asked as he tried again; this time shooting electric spikes at the man.

"I am beyond your powers, beyond anyone's powers really. I was truly sorry for what I did. I liked your mother, as much as I can like anyone, I suppose."

"Who are you?" Chris repeated, feeling very tired and much older than his eighteen years could account for.

"Haven't you guessed already? I take you for the smarter Halliwell."

"How the hell did you know I was a Halliwell? I want some answers dam nit and I want them now!" he said grabbing the man by the collar.

"Well, you defiantly are Piper's son! She said about the same thing to me once," he said dematerializing in a puff of smoke and rematerializing behind him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Angel of Death."

"Death is not an angel."

"It's not evil, either, Chris, if that's what you are thinking. I'm not evil, I'm not good. I just am. I exist so that life is meaningful. Without me life would never cease and would be taken for granted."

"I understand, sorta. I still have to try, though."

"Piper Halliwell is on my list."

"We'll see," Chris told the Angel of Death as the Angel of Death dematerialized and Chris entered the portal.

As Chris stepped through the portal, he smiled. It was the same, now where was his mother? She was at home planning his birthday party, of course. Chris tried to orb and nothing happened. Damn; he had lost his powers. He had to hurry, he thought looking at his watch.

"Chris," Greg said trying to stop him, "We need help setting u p for tonight."

"Not now," Chris growled.

"Piper's going to kill you."

"I hope she gets that chance," Chris replied as he ran the nine blocks to his home, only to run into his Aunt Paige.

"Chris, aren't you inside?" He hugged her for a moment. "Put me down, you act like you haven't seen me in years."

"I haven't. Where's Mom?"

"Inside."

He opened the door as she orbed away. He watched as the gremlins attacked his younger self, he ran to his mother's side, but it was too late, he watched the demon appeared moment before he reached him and stab her. He tackled the demon to the ground and began punching the demon repeatedly. "Leave her alone. She doesn't deserve this. You stupid demon," he growled as the demon hit him, knocking him through the wall and shimmered away. He watched the 

younger Chris scream for his father. He drew a symbol on the wall and waited for it to glow. He couldn't watch this. It was much too painful to even remember, much less witness.

"I told you. You can't save her. Even if you had, it would have messed up everything. If I can't take her, I can't take the next one on my list. The Grand Design would be flawed."

"Well, I think the Grand Design is flawed to begin with."

"I'm not really supposed to tell you this but…."

"There's a but."

"I told you I respected your mother. What happens to Wyatt happens before you are born. You can save him."

"Then I will."


	22. Chapter 22

Wyatt's Trap

Three years later, Aunt Phoebe had died, protecting Chris and the girls from Wyatt. He had been getting close and Wyatt had snatched Chris's orbs. Before Chris could rematerialize Phoebe had appeared around the corner and kicked him, distracting him enough so that he formed an energy ball and threw it at her. She had used her empath power to toss it back at him. "Forgive me," she had whispered as she tapped into a latent power she hadn't had access to since she had been Queen of the Underworld, she created a fireball in her hand and aimed at the twice blessed. Chris had seen it come at his brother and had redirected it at a demon only to find that Wyatt had redirected it back at Phoebe.

"I'm sorry to Aunt Phoebe," he whispered as she screamed.

"Noooo!" Chris had screamed and orbed away just before Wyatt had noticed him. The final charmed one was dead and the Halliwell Memorial Manor was a success. As long as Phoebe wasn't a threat she was alive. She had become a threat that day, and Chris had killed her. He blamed himself. He blamed himself for the death of all three charmed ones. He knew from his previous encounter with Death that he couldn't save them. He wondered if he could save himself. Uncle Cole and the cousins were all that was left of his family. Chris orbed to a bar, he ordered something to drink, something strong.

"Women trouble?" the bartender asked. Some places would always be the same. Even Wyatt didn't see the need to do anything to a bar.

"You could say that," Chris murmured.

"Are you a mortal?" he asked.

"No," he said with a lopsided grin. "I'm a witch."

"Well, why don't you conjure something to surprise her?"

"What are you?" Chris asked as his eyes glazed over.

"I'm a Cupid. I can see you are in love."

"Yep, that's me. In love with a demon, it must run in the family," he said hiccupping.

"My name is Coop."

"Chris Perry Halliwell," he said spilling his last name.

"No kidding? As in Wyatt Halliwell?"

"Yeah, I gotta save him," Chris slurred. He hiccupped and orbed in place.

"You are blocked," Coop said, sensing his aura. "Can't say I blame you? Would you like me to help?"

"Don't need your help."

"Suit yourself." As they were talking demons started appearing as Chris talked about Bianca, and how much he loved her. Chris came back several times over the next couple of weeks. Next thing he knew he was being thrown in the torture chamber. Chris had passed out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Chris heard as a blinding light was shoved into his face. Chris tried to orb, but kept hitting the bars. Another demon laughed.

"Looks like one of them whitelighters. I haven't seen one in over ten years. Lord Wyatt will love this. He always likes to torture them personally. I think he has a personal grudge against them."

"Don't know why," the first demon replied, "They seem kinda harmless to me."

"They can't be too harmless. They used to protect witches."

"Well all they can really do is orb."

"We better go inform his majesty."

Chris opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a cage by himself. Apparently they didn't trust him around other beings.

"Good thing we got the tip from that fairy. Saved his own ass. Even the good guys aren't good anymore."

"Aren't you glad?" he asked and the second one shrugged.

"Makes it hard to tell who we are fighting anymore."

"Better not let Lord Wyatt hear you say that. 'There is no Good or Evil' it's all about power," he quoted and then laughed. Another demon shimmered into the cage where Chris was. Chris looked down and noticed the handcuffs on his arms and legs. The demon conjured a chair but Chris remained on the floor as the demon sat down.

"Those are magically protected," he began. Chris closed his eyes again. Aunt Phoebe's death was his fault. "Do you know what your crime is?" Chris didn't move.

"You are charged with being a whitelighter." At that Chris opened his eyes.

"As if I could help who my parents are," he snapped. The demon nodded, so he didn't choose being a whitelighter. Lord Wyatt would find that interesting.

"You are also charged with being a member of the Resistance against his majesty and his majesties empire."

"Then maybe Wyatt should listen to the citizens."

"And not addressing him as Lord Wyatt." Every time the demon charged him with something he threw fire at him. By now Chris was getting dull to the pain.

"And where is Wyatt?" he asked again as he placed his hand on the bar only to be shocked and slump back down. He also had a killer hangover.

"LORD Wyatt will be here momentarily, but I would think you would want that put off as long as possible."

"You…don't…..know….me….very well," Chris said, at last getting to his feet. The demon snapped his fingers and Barbas appeared.

"I know your deepest fear," he said reading Chris.

"Drop dead," Chris replied.

"Been there done that," Barbas snapped back. "I would prefer to stay alive this time around."

"Burn in hell."

"How many times must we go through with this, Chris Halliwell?" The demons around him gasped. "That was one fear wasn't it. That your identity would be exposed? You have so many fears. You fear that your brother is as evil as they say, that he can't be saved; that you have failed him; failed your mother and all the Charmed Ones. Here it is; here's your worst fear. Chris shook his head in horror as he watched helplessly.


	23. Wyatt's World

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews Guardian music angel; jenny and lizardmama and anyone that I have missed. Reviewing is food for my story. Without them I don't know which diresction to turn this story in. Thanks to all of you!!

Wyatt's World

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell thought he knew his brother well. Chris was a Halliwell and as such he was powerful. They were the most powerful witches born of their time. The new power, Wyatt thought with a smirk. The old power had begun with Melinda, breeding powerful good witches. Women. The new power had begun with him, and continued with Chris and Henry. He didn't completely trust Henry and he distrusted their girls even as Prudence swore her allegiance to him. Wyatt commanded power. He had the most power, he knew Chris was second and he deserved to be at his side. Chris made a point of orbing out after spending barely fifteen minutes in his presence. He still didn't know all of Chris powers, which meant he couldn't protect his demons until he knew what they were. He didn't mind Chris getting in target practice with a few demons; in fact he was known to do the same thing on occasion. Although Wyatt would have preferred to practice on a few whitelighters. Unfortunately, they were all but destroyed. There were very few left. The only ones left were hybrids like his cousins and brother.

He would rather turn Penny and Patty, but if he had to kill them then so be it. A slow grin spread across Wyatt's face. All the much better if it were Chris who killed them. He would find a way to make him understand. Chris was the only one who mattered. He would never be able to kill Chris and he knew it. He just hoped his 'inner circle' didn't know of his weakness. They would use anything to try and 

dethrone him, but he would kill him before he allowed them to hurt Christopher. He stepped into the Hall of Power and took a seat at his round table.

"My Liege."

"Sire."

"Your majesty."

"Lord Wyatt," Wyatt heard from different demons, warlocks, and various other magical creatures that he allowed within his round table. They weren't all evil beings either. He even allowed a Cupid to sit in on it. He kept fairies and leprechauns around as well. Even the twice-blessed could use a little luck against the Resistance.

"Report," Wyatt snapped, fearing the fear and respect from everyone in the room. 'As well they should' he thought, his piercing blue eyes no longer holder warmth but power and ruthlessness. He looked from Prue to Henry. They sat down as the others remained standing. They understood their places at his side…but. He slammed him hand in the middle of the table and with a wave of his hand dismissed all other demons. "Where is Chris?"

"We don't know, Wy."

"Don't ever call me that," he snapped tightening his hand as Prue dropped to her knees choking and gagging. "Only Chris has that right. I want him found and I want him found now. Henry," he snapped again, his eyes piercing the boy who had recently been showing signs of puberty. "You are part whitelighter, can you sense him?"

"No more than you can, I'm afraid, Wyatt. I'm only a quarter whitelighter. You are half," he explained patiently. Prue got up coughing and choking, glaring at him, her father's eyes shooting sparks at him.

"Contain yourself, Prudence Turner. I will not tolerate willful disobedience, even from family," he snapped.

"And Chris?"

"He's been brainwashed to dislike me. But he doesn't not entirely. We will save him from following in our mothers' paths. He doesn't know what all exists but he will. You can count on that. Don't either of you be mistaken because the throne at my side belongs to Chris not either of you."

A demon orbed in with a smile on his face. "Lord Wyatt?"

"What is it Domain."

"We've caught a whitelighter."

"Great, I haven't fought one in years."

"You will love this, my liege. We believe he's an elder."

"Even better. What are you waiting on, bring him to me!" Wyatt commanded bringing his hands together in a merry clap as he smiled.


	24. Chris's Fear

Chris's Fear

Chris watched paralyzed in fear as Barbas brought his greatest fear to life. He watched as the young man walked over to the other witches, creating a fireball out of thin air and attacked them. He heard their agony and their screams, and he was powerless to do anything to stop him. He saw the man's dark clothes, and the man's dark orbs. He saw the sneer on his face, and he was petrified as one of the witches morphed into his cousins. He listened, frozen in fear as the man laughed, "Come on Penny, surely you can do better than that." He watched as the man shot solid electricity at a slightly older Penny, he watched in horror as her body parts were seared.

He watched as she died whispering just one syllable, "Chris." He watched as Patty through her arms around Penny trying to save a life that was already gone. He watched as she too died. He watched in horror as Barbas grinned. He had never had a reaction such as Chris was showing. Unfortunately, he couldn't let his fear kill the Halliwell so he vanquished the fear back where it had come from, his mind. Yet, he smiled with the knowledge. This was most amusing. He had seen the pure black in the eyes of Chris's deepest fear. If it hadn't been Chris Halliwell he could have brought him to the brink of death, but he knew Wyatt's greatest fear too. Vicus showed up with a smile on his ever youthful face. "It's time. Lord Wyatt wishes to see the elder," Barbas nodded, creating a fireball to vanquish another demon who really pissed him off. "Idiots," he murmured, turning back to Chris. "Every demon is a moron, wouldn't you agree Halliwell?"

"Yeah, I would," Chris said somewhat sarcastically.

"Come on, Halliwell."

"Stop calling me that," Chris replied, the fear leaving his eyes and voice. He could deal with a demon. Instead Barbas bowed.

"Lord Christopher," he said with a smirk on his face. Chris ignored him.

"Why can't I orb?" Barbas smiled.

"My Lord, your brother has this placed magically protected from orbing out. Now, if you could figure out how to shimmer, getting out of here would be no problem." Chris looked aghast. "That's right, the esteemed, Christopher Perry Halliwell doesn't shimmer. He's good. Whatever that means today. Can you even tell the difference anymore?" Chris shook his head in denial as he was brought in front of his brother. He saw Wyatt frown and look confused.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"This is the Elder, Lord Wyatt," he said and he watched as Wyatt used an energy ball and hit the demon. He kept the demon alive as he used the wind and fire to then vanquish him slowly.

"This is my brother."

"Hello, Wyatt," Chris said slowly as the demons released his arms.

"Hello, Chris. It's nice to have you home."

"I didn't come willingly, and this isn't my home."

"But it could be, Chris. Follow me," Wyatt looked back at the demons. "Leave us; he's not a threat to me."

"It seems the demons are obeying your every wish," Chris commented.

"They could obey yours too, if you would just accept your place at my side."

"I can't do that. I think you know me better than that, Wyatt."

"Yes, I do. You do realize whenever they realize who you are, they will attack you. I can't offer you my protection if you won't let me."

"I don't need your protection, Wy."

"They thought you were an Elder, how much longer until they realize you are a witch, Chris. How much longer until they realize you are the son of a Charmed One and my brother."

"I guess we will have to just wait and see."

"Will you stop being so stubborn?"

"Will you step down?"

"I can't Chris. Don't you see that? It's my destiny."

"I have a destiny too, Wy. It's not one I'm giving up on without a fight."

"I need those demons, Chris. They keep Order in line. You don't want to go back to chaos. We will only lose, Chris."

"Like we lost Mom?"

"Don't speak of her."

"You remember her, don't you, Wy? How she used to bake cookies. The hard work she put into our birthdays. Her attempts at a normal life."

"We aren't normal, Chris. Stop, whatever you are doing, stop it," Wyatt said, throwing him telekinetically into the air.

"She would have loved to have been at our weddings, she would have loved being a grandmother."

"Are you getting married, little bro?"

"Maybe," Chris replied.

"You will rule at my side, Chris. You can't escape that. Tell you what, if you want to play demon hunter for the next two years, I'll let you. After that, you come find me, or I'll find you."

"You have my word, Wyatt. Now will you allow me to orb out?"

Wyatt waved his hand and whispered and Chris orbed away. Bianca was waiting for him in his room. "Chris, where have you been? Everyone's been so worried. I've been worried."

"He gave me an ultimatum."

"Who did? Chris, Chris, look at me," she whispered urgently. "No more secrets, no more lies. Tell me the truth. I know you took the death of the last Charmed One hard, but she wasn't our last hope."

"I'm not just a whitelighter, Bianca."

"Tell me," she said sitting down on the bed, and looking into his green eyes.

"I'm part witch," he said and as to illustrate he telekinetically moved her hairbrush into her hand. She nodded, not commenting. "There's more. I'm the son of one of the all-powerful Charmed Ones. I'm Wyatt's brother."

"Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry."

"You aren't horrified? I am. He wants me at his side," Chris said tears filling his eyes and pouring down his cheeks. Two years, and if I don't join him he will destroy the world."

"Are you sure?"

"He doesn't care about good and evil; only about power."

"You already knew that, Chris. Everyone does."

"Barbas tortured me today, Bianca."

"What happened?" she asked, hearing a thunderstorm outside. It was a huge tsunami.

"It's Wyatt," he replied, looking at the storm.

"He doesn't…"

"Yes, he does. He can control the weather and all its ailments."

"How much power does he have?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know. There was a prophecy. All magic died the day he was born," he said sadly.

"Chris, what are you afraid of?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied, trying to shut her out.

"Hey," she replied touching his shoulder and bringing her lips to his, "Don't do this. We only have each other."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Chris's Demons

Chris flitted in and out of his sleep; he kept seeing his greatest fear brought to life. A fear he had to conquer before he returned to the past, to save Wyatt; from himself. He was evil. He knew he wasn't; was he? What had Wyatt said, there was no good or evil? So why was his greatest fear turning evil and committing atrocities toward the ones he would die to protect? Again he saw himself torturing and killing his cousins. "Penny," he muttered in his sleep. "Get away from him. Patty," he muttered only to find himself shaken awake by the arms of his girlfriend.

"Chris, no games. Tell me what's wrong."

Chris sighed and pulled his fingers through his dark hair. "It doesn't matter," he murmured, rubbing at his eyes.

"Bullshit, Chris Perry. You told me the truth about who you are. I have something to tell you as well; Wyatt sent me here to bring you to him. I couldn't do it, because….I love you, Chris. I don't care who you are. Now if we are going to have a relationship, you have to be honest and trust me."

"I was put in his torture chambers because they thought I was an Elder."

"Why didn't you tell them who you were?"

"You know why."

"Chris, tell me."

"Barbas was there."

"He showed you."

"Yeah. I was evil, I was torturing you, Penny, everyone. If that ever happens I want you to vanquish my ass."

"Chris," she said cupping his face and looking into his eyes.

"No, I mean it. I want you to kill me. I don't want to live the way Wyatt is. If he gets me in two years, I want you to find me and vanquish me. Promise me, Bianca."

"Chris…."

"Promise me," he repeated lowering his lips a fraction of the way away from hers, making her hunger for the taste of him. "Promise me," he repeated.

Not on her own will, she found herself saying the words, "I promise," as he kissed her. He tasted her and let her kiss him, as his fingers quickly moved to her tee-shirt.

* * *

Two hours later, Bianca sat back watching Chris cooked for every one. "You are manipulative, you know that, Chris?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied adding salt and stirring the food he was cooking. "Whatever works right," he stirred the food again searching 

through the herbs and spices. "I'll be back," he said after breakfast was done and he was through. He bent down to kiss her and slowly orbed away.

"I hate it when he does that," she muttered.

"We know," Patty replied. "You know who he is, don't you?" she asked softly. "And you love him," Patty grabbed her arm and orbed away. "That makes you very dangerous to us," she told her as they rematerialized.

"Do you know how odd it feels for me to orb?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm an empath."

"Great."

"I've gotten a premonition from you too."

"Even better. I'm leaving."

"Are you going to hurt Chris?"

"No, I won't hurt him, Patricia. His pains go a lot deeper than me, Empath."

"I know. It's just ever since my parents died. Chris was all I had. I don't want anything to happen to him. I'm not a kid anymore, Bianca."

Bianca looked at her, "No you aren't. We've all come along way. I'm not evil anymore. I won't hurt him. I won't tell anyone that he's a Halliwell." With that, Bianca shimmered back home.

* * *

Chris orbed home two hours later looking clearly upset. "Come on, baby," she said leading him to their room.

"I lost an innocent," he replied, and as she looked at him, she saw long scratches on his arms and legs.

"Chris," she replied, taking his arms into her hands and turning them over. "You've been hurt."

"I'll be fine," Chris replied. "I'm tired, Bianca. Have Melanie conjure some dinner."

She kissed his forehead. "Okay baby."

Seven hours later, Bianca went to check on him, and he was missing.


	26. Sickness

Chris's Sickness

Chris awoke six hours later in his bed. "Where have you been?" Bianca asked. Chris's eyes fluttered again. "Mom?" he asked. "Mom, where are you?"

Bianca's eyes filled with tears. She felt his forehead. "Chris, you are burning up," she said touching her lips to his cheek.

"It's nothing, Mom. Where's Dad? Wyatt?" Bianca shook him awake, except he was looking at her.

"Mom?" he whispered again. Bianca started to panic. What was she going to do?

"Patty! Penny!" she screamed. "Somebody, it's Chris!"

Patty and Penny held hands as they orbed in. Penny felt his head, "he's burning up, Patty.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around. "Are we in the Underworld, Wy?"

"He's bad," Patty replied, "He doesn't even know where he is. Chris, look at me," she asked…he smiled and reached for her.

"Aunt Paige, where have you been? I'm sorry I didn't wanna be a whitelighter. I just want a normal life," he murmured. "Gotta go find Wy," he said and orbed away.

"We have to find him. Where could he have gone?" Bianca asked.

"There's only one place he would have gone," Patty said, quietly.

"Home," Penny finished. "Back to the Manor,"

"Which means he could be in danger. He thinks Aunt Piper is still alive."

"We have to find him," she said as she shimmered to the manor. She walked around carefully shimmering away whenever the probes got near. She found him on the floor in the attic.

"Someone's stolen the book," he said softly, as he eyes glowed yellow once, so briefly she wasn't sure she had seen it.

"No, honey, Wyatt has it."

"Demon," he said finally looking at her. "You can't have it."

"Baby, it's me, Bianca."

"And what are you going to do?" he sneered at her.

"I'm going to save you, honey. You have to come home with me."

"Go to hell. In fact I will take pleasure sending you there, whore."

Bianca shook her head. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she had to get them out of here before the rest of the tour caught up with them. "I love you, Chris," she said as she shimmered him home. Unlike before, Chris wasn't weak when he rematerialized. Chris always complained about shimmering. It felt wrong for a whitelighter to shimmer.

He laughed at her, "Do you think you can stop me?"

"Yes, I do. Chris, this isn't you."

"I'll tell you what's me. This is me. I'm going to take my place at Wyatt's side, after I gain a faction to destroy the Resistance," he replied shimmering out. Bianca sat down and cried. She couldn't believe this. Now she was going to have to try and keep her promise. She had promised him, only she couldn't believe she would really have to keep it. She gathered up her strength and a potion Chris had made a long time ago, for her to protect herself.


	27. Bianca and Chris

Chris and Bianca

Bianca followed Chris Halliwell to the Underworld. She had doubted the story of him being Wyatt's brother but now she knew it was true. He was on his hands and knees when she got to him. Chris's eyes were a strange yellow color and the hair on his arms and legs was very predominant. "Help me," he whispered.

"What can I do, baby?" she asked pressing her lips to his. He didn't turn her away, at least not immediately. He held onto her, kissing her back as if his very sanity fed on it. He pulled her away, a little shaky as he eyes returned to normal.

"Stay away from me Bianca. I mean it. I don't want to hurt you. I will if you get in my way."

"Chris tell me what's happening to you?"

"What can you do about it, Bitch?" he asked, his eyes glowing yellow again. The flicked off and on, as if she could see the internal struggle within him. "A Windigo. Book….of Shadows," he whispered thinly, before using his telekinesis pushing her back. She immediately shimmered away toward the one who held Chris's beloved book.

"Lord Wyatt," she intoned bowing. "I have found your brother."

"Yet you return alone."

"I had no choice, my liege."

"Explain yourself; I grow weary of your presence."

"Your brother, Chris Halliwell, has been turned into a Windigo."

"I see. It's just as I planned. What did my brother tell you?"

Bianca hesitated. "Not much, My Lord. Just that it was in the Halliwell Book of Shadows."

"You can't touch it," he taunted. He summoned the book. "Try." She reached for it and it jumped out of her grip. She shimmered it to her and it fell on the floor in front of her and jumped away again. "It's protected. You aren't a Halliwell," he said, making it disappear again. "In two days, I'll give you the potion. After Chris feels powerful. I need him to get over his vengeful quest against good and evil."

"You would hurt your own brother!"

"I killed my own Aunt, Bianca. What makes Chris any different?" She looked shocked and Wyatt sighed. "Relax; Chris will not die not by my hand or any other. He'll just go a little mad. The sooner he 

stops fighting the better. I will give you the potion before anything happens to him. You have my word. No go. Your presence grows tiresome. You seem diminished, by the Resistance, no doubt. I see you've been keeping my brother's bed warm at night. Would you care to join me in mine? I could give you everything. The world is mine; I would share it with you."

"Go to Hell," she replied shimmering back to Chris's side. Chris was there, but she could barely recognize him. She could feel his pull though. His eyes were yellow. He wore no clothes and was covered with that hair, he was a complete Windigo. Behind him were factions of demons, not attacking him at all. Nearly, bowing to him as if he were Lord Wyatt. One of the demons attacked her.

"Leave her alone," he screamed, but they ignored him.

"Witch," one of them whispered.

"No, smells like Phoenix. Defiantly, Phoenix." They attacked her and the next thing she knew there was a pole sticking through her stomach.

"Bianca," he screamed shooting the Electric Lighning from his fingertips as he morphed back into himself. "Hold on, Bianca."

"Don't worry," she said with a hasty smile. "We've been here before."

"We will be here again."

"I know, baby."

"I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault. The Windigo only attacks those in love."

"I love you."

"I know," she said as he orbed her home and she no longer felt dizzy orbing, she felt safe. He telepathically called on two half-mortal half-whitelighter hybrids to heal her. There were no living full whitelighters. Wyatt had taken care of that. She was safe as the wound healed, although much too slowly. He lifted her up and banished everyone.

"I love you, Bianca."

"I love you too, Chris. Promise never to scare me again."

"Ditto, Christopher." They kissed and the world faded away as no one else existed but the two of them. The Resistance and Lord Wyatt was the furthest thing from their mind as they came together as Adam and Eve had, as men and women had since the begin of time in an endless ritual that was older than time itself.


	28. Back to the Past

Going Back to the Past

Chris had had his twentieth birthday and had studied his family history, shutting everyone out. He had to figure out when to go back to. He had to get back into the Museum, his family home. He had a copy of the family tree. There was his birth and Wyatt's. Wyatt was the first child born to the Halliwell Charmed Ones. The first male born since Melinda had prophesized the Charmed Ones coming. He bet Grams had loved that, he thought sarcastically. He also knew she hadn't been as hard on his mother when he was born. He couldn't let them know who he was, he knew that. The thought of seeing his mom alive again….No, she wouldn't be his mom, not yet. She was Piper. She was not his mom. Chris blew out a ragged breathe. If he could just find who had changed Wyatt from the way he was supposed to be. He took out another holo and cross referenced his family history to the history of magic. The Titans, when Paige had died before being brought back.

He had to prepare. He couldn't let them know who he was; if they did they would spend their time trying to protect him instead of Wyatt. He couldn't have that. He looked at a holo of Wyatt just before his birth. He seemed so innocent, not like the torturing murderer he now was. Chris sighed again, staring out at the broken city. Why was it up to him? No, there was no one else. They wouldn't suspect a male of being related to them. If either of the girls went, the mission would be lost. He had to stay on topic and control his emotions. "Patty," he called and she orbed in.

"What is it, Chris?"

"I need you and Penny to find me a spell."

"What kind of spell?" she asked pensively.

"I need to summon the book."

"From Wyatt?"

"Just for a few moments."

"It won't come here. You'll have to be at the manor," she whispered softly. "He'll come after you."

"He will anyway, Patty. We all know that I'm running out of time. I don't know what will happen to me when Wyatt catches up to me."

"Chris, we will figure something out."

"No, there is only one way. If I'm not here, he can't get to me."

"Where are you going?" Patty asked sitting down and looking into his pale green eyes.

"Not where Penny, when."

"Then when are you going?" she asked confused.

"2001, I'm going to save Wyatt."

"When will you leave, Chris?" she asked softly.

"As soon as you and Penny write that spell."

"I'll start as soon as I can. The sooner we can fix Wyatt the better."

"You don't think it can be done?" he asked.

"I don't know, Chris. I've never known Wyatt to be any other way and neither have you. They don't think it can be done. They think the only way we can be free of his tyranny is to eliminate him. If that's the only way can you do it?"

"I'll do what I must," he replied. "For everyone. If my birth comes and he's evil, I will eliminate him," he said feeling a ghost of a feeling an emotion. He heard it echo in his ears. 'I will do what I must.' Had he said that before?

"Be careful, Chris," she said kissing his cheek. Chris went to sleep and had nightmares. He dreamed that he was a Jedi, and he was fighting his best friend. It was a familiar nightmare, one that he had had as a child. This time, he saw his friend's face. Wyatt! He thought seeing the familiar blue eyes.

'_You turned her against me. You will not take her from me.'_

'_You have done that yourself. Please, come back. I can help you.'_

'_You only want to help yourself!' Wyatt had thrown back. 'You only want my power.' Chris had watched helplessly as the darkness overtook his friend and they glowed a Sithly yellow. He had watched in horror as Wyatt strangled Bianca. That had been new. He had never realized that Bianca was part of his dream. He felt as if he had seen this before, had lived this before. Chris watched as he brandished his lightsaber against Wyatt, knowing that Wyatt was the more powerful Jedi, the most powerful in the whole Order. They fought, emotions, ranging high. He didn't want to hurt Wyatt so he took his only chance and Force jumped, to the higher ground. It happened so fast, too quick for him to react, yet he had saving his own life and condemning Wyatt's. _

"_It's over. I have the high ground."_

"_You underestimate my power."_

_The next thing Chris knew Wyatt Force jumped he had brought his lightsaber to close to Chris for comfort and on reflex he had reactivated his own and swung, amputating his friend's remaining limbs. He heard him call back to him and started to go back. _

"_I loved you! You were my brother. You were supposed to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness! It was said you would destroy the Force not join them!" he screamed tears running down his face. He watched as his friend, and brother was eat up by the fire and flames._

"_I hate you," he had screamed and before Chris could decide what to do a ship had flown overhead and he headed back. He saw Bianca calling for him, and then he awoke._

Why was he having that old dream again? Couldn't he dream of being anything other than a Jedi? He had watched Star Wars one too many times. That was where he had seen it. He remembered reading about past lives in the Book of Shadows, had that been what it was. If he thought about it Anakin was a lot like Wyatt Halliwell. Anakin Skywalker was Wyatt Halliwell. He wondered if Wyatt knew. If they had been full whitelighters they would have been able to see past lives, but they were born whitelighters not made. If he thought about it there were a lot of similarities, they had both been born into prophesized. Chris sighed, they both had a much bigger destiny than the one they had been made to live. Whenever he turned Wyatt back he would explain all that to him, but first he had to go back to 2001.

"It's done," Penny said with a smile handing him the spell.

Chris read it, smile lighting up his face. "It's good."

"Well, we all had a good teacher," she said, pressing her lips to his cheek. "We are all going to miss you."

"Well, I'm glad I'm going to be missed," he said, with his usual dry humor, "I'd hate for you all to say Good Riddance to Chris Halliwell. While I'm gone you can inform them to my true identity and I'm leaving you in charge of all this. If I fail someone has to keep this going against Wyatt."

Bianca shimmered into his room. "Come on, let's go for a walk," he said as they walked to their special place. He sat down on the bench and she joined him, they sat there kissing for a moment as Chris pulled back she looked at him, questioning.

"Will you marry me?"

"You're asking me now?"

"Mm-hmm," Chris summered, kissing her cheeks.

"Here?" she asked, trying to make sense of his words with his lips on her.

"This is still our spot, no matter what he's done to it. Marry me."

She smiled as she looked into his eyes, pushing his lips off of her. "On one condition. You come back to me, safely."

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"No, you always keep your promises. My mother left, she took the other Phoenixes with her. You always keep your promises." She kissed him, and then stopped as an object flew close. "What's that?" A light shined over her eyes and Chris telekinetically tossed it into the brick, smashing it to smithereens.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head for emphasis. "It didn't have time to transmit."

Chris punched a wall, knocking another whole into the gazebo, which looked as if it couldn't withstand another one. "I can't believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" he screamed.

"No," she said gently, turning his face toward hers as she joined him at the wall. "You are going to stick to the plan.

"But he knows."

"How can he know, Chris? If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe, you know that. It's just getting close to the time you are suppose to join him. He's antsy and he suspects something to go wrong but he doesn't know you know that. You have to go back. It's the only way to stop him, to stop all of this. That's all we all want and you are the only one who can do it. You know as well as I do that they would never trust me, there's no way I could get close to him."

"I know. He may not trust me either."

"It doesn't matter, as long as they do. Let's go back, before he sends more." Chris nodded, taking her hand as they walked together appearing an average mortal couple. Within the week, Chris would be back in 2001. He went into a thrift store and purchased appropriate clothing to take with him. He just needed a bit more research on how to stop the Titans and he would be ready. He was going to hate lying to them. "What do I tell them?" he asked.

"Stick to the plan," Bianca replied, "We've been over this. As long as you can pass yourself off as their new whitelighter everything will be okay."

"But Leo will be there."

"Then we will think of something to get him out of the way. Don't worry baby."

"But I'm good at it," Chris replied as the entered the Resistance.


	29. 2001

_A/N: This is the last chapter in this part of the story within the week I will start the second installment which takes place in the past. Please review!!_

* * *

Back to 2001

Chris and Bianca held hands. "It's time," he said as they walked away from the Resistance, getting in line just like everyone else. Except they weren't just like everyone else.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

_I promise I won't use that power. The Electric Lightning, it's too dangerous after what happened last time, _Chris spoke inside her head. She was still getting used to all his powers herself. Being Lord Wyatt's brother she knew he had powers, and now she knew he had scared himself. She also knew that this power was considered mostly passive. She knew that his favorite powers were orbing telekinesis. He had confided in her that the other powers had scared him at first but he had learned to control the telepathy and that it frequently came in handy when he didn't want everyone to know what he wanted to say. The power scared him although he had told her its origins. "My father was an Elder, and my mother was one of the Charmed Ones, she had the power of molecular combustion and my father could shoot lightning from his fingertips. I'm so scared, Bianca. I could hurt someone." She had kissed him and assured him that he could never hurt anyone. He would never use that power again, he had sworn, he thought it was part of the reason he had turned into a Windigo.

A bright voice brought her out of her reverie, "Welcome to the Halliwell Memorial Museum, can I take your credits?" Bianca handed over the payment for both she and Chris. They followed the group of mortals into the Museum.

"Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls." Chris looked around the walls and noticed that not only were there no pictures of him or Wyatt for that matter. He looked toward one he hadn't seen in awhile. It was his Aunt Prue. She looked so pretty. She had been dead all that long in the time he was going back too. It really was a shame he couldn't go back longer and meet her, but he was afraid to change too much. Chris shook himself out of the memories, as a probe neared him and he waved a finger moving it telekinetically.

"Nicely done," Bianca whispered as it moved to another room.

"Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting heyday. (The sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins and also Phoebe's mermaid outfit.) Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn," the tour guide continued as Chris thought briefly on their deaths. Aunt Phoebe's had been the most recent and he still felt responsible. She had been protecting him, trying to take Wyatt out and Chris wouldn't let 

her. He still believed today that he could be saved. And if he couldn't…he could be stopped. Hopefully, if he couldn't protect him from the demon he could convince them to bind his powers. Chris ignored the holograph of his aunts and mother. He needed no more reminders of when he was going.

**"**Scares them every time. Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out. (They all move into the kitchen.) Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually..." Chris looked around the kitchen, remembering his mother.

"**Peanut, can you hand me the basil?"**

"**Sure, Mom," he said telekinetically moving it into her grasp. **

"**How many times have I told you about personal gain?" she asked lightly, with no heat behind her words. "You know Phoebe lost her powers because of it."**

"**But she got them back," Chris argued. "Besides, what good are my powers if I can't help the ones I love?"**

"**What am I ever going to do with you, Chris?"**

"**Well, for starters you could finish making the tomato soup," he said with a grin as she ruffled his hair. **

"**Do you think your brother will eat any?"**

"**Nah. I think Leo took him 'up there' to practice with the sword."**

"**Dad. Leo is your Dad, Chris."**

"**Yeah, whatever," he replied with a shrug. "I would rather be here anyway, with you."**

"**How do you always know what to say to make me feel better? Beside, shouldn't you be with your friends instead of an old woman like me?"**

"**Nah," he scoffed. "What good are they? They all make fun of me anyway. Besides, they can't cook," he replied pointedly. **

"**Well, after we finish this soup, how about I show you how to make the Famous Halliwell cookies?" she asked. "I can't believe you are the only child in this family to pick up my ability to cook?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.**

"**Well, it could be because the rest of them can't cook. Besides, someone has to be able to carry on the Restaurant so that you can retire someday," he said with a smile.** Chris smiled, he had been twelve then. He had just started calling Leo Leo out loud. He shook the memory away.

One of the Demon guards shimmered in. "Hey, you too move along." Chris had been lost in memory and as he saw the smile on Bianca's face he realized he had unconsciously shared it with her. That was the problem with being telepathic. He would have to find some kind of blocking potion once he got there. But he would worry about that later, once he was there.

"Wait for it," Bianca whispered. Chris watched as a dagger materialized in her hand.

"Are you deaf?" the guard said, eyeing the two of them. "I said move…" he didn't finish his sentence as Bianca stabbed him and he dematerialized having been vanquished. Chris watched the glimmer in her eyes and saw the smile on her face.

"Come on," she said, leading him down into the basement. "We should be safe down here until the Museum closes. Then we'll get the book. What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I forget who you are."

"You mean who I was before I met you. That's not all. Out with it Chris."

"Are you sure you aren't psychic?"

"Chris."

"It's nothing, Bianca. It's just being here. It's weird for me. This place used to be my home before Mom died and now it's a Museum. I mean Mom and I cooked in that kitchen and it's so…unused. I miss the way it was. It was so lively. And now because of the demon attacks because Mom was there."

"You are going to start calling her Piper, Chris. I know it will be hard but you can't just arrive and call her Mom."

"I know Bianca, I just miss her. It hurts."

"Let me help you."

"You have. So what do we do now?"

"I can think of a few things," she replied unbuttoning her shirt as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheeks, moving toward him and reaching her hands out to dispose of his shirt just as quickly. "Oh, Chris," she said moving to kiss him as he returned her kisses. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Bianca. You know that. I may have to do some things I don't want to, but trust me when I say it's for the best. I had an idea about what to do about Leo. I'll have him sent to Valhalla. When I save Wyatt, I'll tell them where he is. Simple."

"And your existence?"

"It won't take me long to save him."

"I hope so, baby," she said distracting them both. Hours later, both of them were dressed and Chris and Bianca walked through the manor. Chris couldn't help peeking in each room. It was so different and yet so much the same. Finally, they reached the attic and Chris took a deep breathe taking the paper out of his pocket.

"What do I tell them?"

"Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story, the less they know the better. And you know it."

"Yeah, I do. What if they find out who I really am?"

"They won't. Not if you can pass yourself off as their whitelighter."

"And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back? Not like last time? I wouldn't be any help without my powers."

"Not with this spell. That's why we need it. Just remember protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future."

Chris chuckled a little, "No pressure there."

"Chris, you know you are the only one who can do this. You are the only one who can save us."

"If I make it back," Chris said, suddenly unsure of everything.

"Baby," Bianca said moving closer to Chris, "You have to make it back…if you want to marry me," she kissed him for a moment.

"You sure know how to motivate a guy," he said, looking down into her eyes.

"Are you sure you can summon the book?"

"Yeah."

"Away from him?"

"Yeah. But we won't have much time once we get it. His demons will be all over us."

"I won't need much time; just long enough to send you back to them."

"What about after?"

"Are you worried about me?"

"Something like that."

"Don't worry. I've been protecting myself since you were walking around in diapers." She stepped away from him and began drawing on the wall. "Come on, it's time."

"Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here. Because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you.

"I know, baby. I knew the danger coming into this and we all agreed that I was the best choice."

"Maybe it was because I didn't want to say good-bye." Chris took a deep breathe. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Go on," she encouraged when he hesitated.

"I call upon the ancient power,

To help us in this darkest hour.

Let the book return to this place,

And claim refuge in its rightful space." Chris watched as a smile lit up his face. "It worked. We got it away from him." He had never before really succeeded in taking something from Wyatt. He had never really tried he had been saving it for this.

"The spell, Chris, find the spell." Chris began flipped through the book with his hands too hurried to use his powers.

"Hear these words

Heed the hope within my mind.

Take me back to where I'll find

What I hope in space and time." A portal opened where the triquatra had been drawn. A demon shimmered in. "Bianca!" he said turning toward the demons.

"Go! Go!" she screamed and he used his telekinesis to throw them off of her before walking into the portal. Chris looked around as the portal closed behind him. He looked around the empty attic and orbed away. There were a few things he had to do before he faced the Charmed Ones.


End file.
